


Who Are We?

by nytshhadow



Series: VK and Daughter of Royalty [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot holes can and will occur, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nytshhadow/pseuds/nytshhadow
Summary: Sequel to VK and Daughter of Royalty.It's months after the Core Four find out the truth about the Princess of Auradon, Gabrielle finding out she and Mal are half-sisters, and the eventful Coronation. They're all preparing for the Royal Cotillion when Mal returns to the Isle of the Lost after too much pressure gets to her. Uma and her pirates try to bring down the barrier. Gabrielle discovers more about her father and who they really are.





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of VK and Daughter of Royalty is here! Welcome back to everyone who joined Gabrielle's story in the first one! To those who are new here, I hope you check that story out to know more about Gabrielle and her relationship with the rest of the characters. Let's get started, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of the first story, VK and Daughter of Royalty.

Gabrielle, original/first name Hope, is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. She gets a rare illness in the Isle of the Lost at a young age and magic is the only cure. Her father sends her to Auradon to get cured and ultimately stays there since the barrier will negate the cure. Adam and Belle adopt her, under the guise that she is the daughter of an old friend who passed, thus becoming a princess. Gabrielle keeps contact with her father through letters, sending them along with the shipment from Auradon to the Isle. She and Ben have a great sibling bond and is best friends with Ryder, son of Eugene and Rapunzel, and Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and Li Shang.

10 years pass and she looks quite different. When Ben brings the Core Four to Auradon, she meets her best friend back then, Evie, and hides the truth from her, pretending to meet the princess from the Isle for the first time. In time, they became a couple and the truth gets out a day before Gabrielle's birthday. Evie suspected and hoped that Gabrielle was Hope almost from the start. Fairy Godmother lets Gabrielle chat with her father before the other VKs do with their parents. She finds out that her mother is Maleficent and Mal is her half-sister.

She helps the Core Four with Maleficent when she crashes the coronation after deciding they want to be good. However, it also created a crack in her relationship with all of them- especially Evie. It took a while for her to start talking to them again, but eventually repaired her relationship with Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this kinda helps for those who haven't read the first story. I also hope you guys check it out if you haven't. It'll help you know more about Gabrielle and her relationship with the other characters.


	2. Cotillion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle asks Evie to the Royal Cotillion with a little help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys checked out the first story to see how Gabrielle and Evie developed their relationship and also to see how her relationships with the other characters were.

It’s been 6 months since the coronation. 4 months since Gabrielle had been learning control. 3 since Mal dyed her hair blonde and Evie gave her magic mirror to the museum. And now they were all preparing for the Royal Cotillion.

Currently, Gabrielle was with the whole crew in her and Ben’s room, except for Evie and Audrey, the latter out on an extended spa-cation with her grandmother, making final arrangements before they set her plan into motion.

“Okay, so you guys know what to do after giving her the notes?”

“Yep.” They all said.

The girl took a deep breath. “Alright, everybody to your positions. Operation Cotillion is a go.” Everyone, but Ryder and Gabrielle, started leaving the room. “You gonna be alright here?” She asked him.

“Yeah. I’ll make sure to lock the door when Jane gives me the go signal.”

Gabrielle nods and leaves, closing the door behind her, and heading to her spot. The place where she’s going to be waiting for Evie.

Meanwhile, Carlos walks up to Mal and Evie’s room with a piece of paper. He knocks on the door until his friend answers.

“Carlos, hi. Have you seen the others? I’ve been looking for everyone and-”

The boy doesn’t wait for her to finish and hands her the paper with a smile before leaving her alone again. Evie stares at his retreating figure before opening the note.

**Go to where we met again after 10 years.**

Evie knew the handwriting was Gabrielle’s and couldn’t stop the blush and smile appearing on her face. She went to the courtyard where they had first arrived and found Doug waiting for her with another note.

**When I saw you step out of the limo, it felt like everything had slowed down and all I could focus on was the wind blowing through your hair, the scent of apples and cinnamon, and how happy you looked coming to Auradon.**

She remembered how the girl stood up for her when Audrey told her off and how she felt that spark when they shook hands.

**Next stop, spelled cookies and the north pole.**

She was about to ask Doug what this was about, but found no one. So, she decided to head on to the next area. Evie walked back into the school and saw Lonnie waiting outside the kitchen door.

“So, are any of you going to tell me what this hunt is all about?”

Lonnie just smiled and left like Carlos had done earlier.

**First off, I’m still lowkey offended I didn’t get a cookie. Second, I’m glad I didn’t because who knows who I’d be looking at and what kind of stunt I would’ve pulled. Third, I hoped the joke would make you laugh after Lonnie made you guys sad and was happy that it did. You’ll find the next note where I told you trivia about the Velcro.**

She was glad they didn’t give her a cookie. Gabrielle was right, who knew who she’d be looking at. The thought of Gabrielle falling for someone else made Evie’s heart ache. She shook away those thoughts and headed towards the cafeteria. When she arrived, she found it almost empty, considering it was the weekend, and spotted Jay.

“Will you tell me what this is about?”

“Nope.” He grinned before leaving.

**Lunch didn’t really go well that day, but your comforting touch and smile helped calm me. ** **The next destination is where I asked you to coronation.**

Evie’s lips curved into a small smile at the memory and went to her next destination. She found Ben waiting for her at the bottom of the bleachers with a smile and handed over the paper.

**I was so nervous to ask you to coronation that I blurted out a trivia instead. I’m glad you said yes once I sorted myself out, though. When we celebrated with fro-yo and pizza, I was a little grateful when Mal and Lonnie left because I got to spend some time with just you. Next place is where I asked you out for our first date and showed me your grade on the test.**

She expected Ben to be gone as well after reading the letter, but saw that he was still there.

“Shouldn’t you be disappearing like the others?” Evie teased, though also curious.

The king chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m actually waiting for Mal.”

“She’s also in on this, isn’t she?”

“You’ll just have to continue and see.”

She sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Evie set her course to the tables outside the cafeteria and saw Aziz.

**I knew you would pass the test. You are so smart, Evie. Don’t ever doubt that nor let anyone tell you otherwise. I was so happy that you agreed to go on a date. You kissed me on the cheek for the first time and I short-circuited for a while. Our first date was amazing and I loved how in awe you were of the sunset and the fireflies. You were the first person I let myself be vulnerable to outside of my family and inner circle. I told myself I would’ve been fine with just being friends again, but being together with you is something else entirely. ** **Come to where I gave you the jacket and asked you to become official.**

Evie heads to her and Mal’s room and finds her best friend leaning just outside their door.

“Please tell me you’re the last.”

“Sorry, E.” Mal gives her a quick hug before leaving her as well with another folded paper.

**We went on our 5** **th** **date finally said that we liked each other. Like the actual words to each other. We came back a little after curfew and got caught by FG just as we were saying goodnight- though I bet you enjoyed seeing me squirm and come up with something to save our butts. She gave us five minutes and I gave you my jacket and asked you to officially be my girlfriend. I imagined I would ask you with some kind of grand gesture when I did. But I guess I’m making it up to you with this little hunt.**

She bit her lip as she recalled the feeling of their first “I like you” and everything else that happened that night. She also slowly became excited for what’s to come at the end of this surprise.

**Next place is where I told you that ** **I have liked you since the day we met.**

She walks to the Chemistry Lab and opens the door to find Chad sitting on Gabrielle’s chair. He gives her a kind smile as he leaves her with the note on the table.

**I never believed in love at first sight, but maybe I was wrong. I’m not sure. I just know that the moment we met, seeing you upset outside your castle, I wanted to be there for you. Before and after you arrived, Ben and the others had been teasing me about my feelings for you and how deep they were, but it was only when I helped you with Chad’s homework that I finally acknowledged it. And it was only when Arabella mentioned that I was in it for you that I realized it had always been like that since I made you laugh the first time. I thought that I just wanted to be your friend, but as I grew older, I began to realize and understand all the feelings I had for you back then.**

The grin on her face grew bigger when she also recalled the blushing girl after she’d kissed her cheek, reveling in the feeling that after weeks of dating, Gabrielle would still have her “short-circuit” moments.

**The next spot is where you ** **stood against your mother.**

Evie arrived at the library and went to the area they had their class on Remedial Goodness 101. She found Jane waiting for her at the front.

**I was so proud of you during that moment. After years of abuse from her, you finally stood up for yourself. Honestly, your mother’s reaction was funny to watch. It was also funny when you called my father ‘sir’. Thank you for being by my side when I found out about my mother. And for checking in on me after. I know you’re tired, but just a couple more places. Come to where we had our first kiss.**

She heads out the library and hopes that Gabrielle and Ben’s room is the last stop. She sees Ryder waiting for her out in the halls.

“Please tell me you’re the last one before I see Gabrielle.”

“I am. Though, if Audrey were here, there’d be another one.” He laughed before handing her the piece of paper.

She looked a little perplexed as why he ran instead of quietly walking away like the others.

**You had always been patient…except for that day, but as much as it annoyed me that you could’ve waited for a little longer, I’m glad you didn’t. Don’t worry, you don’t have to wait long for me now. Last stop is when you went out for a walk with friends and led you to the truth.**

Evie’s whole body is buzzing with excitement to finally see her girlfriend and get this over with. She hurries out the school, the sun setting and the sky slowly turning dark, and into the woods beside the tourney field. She finds a Wolf Gabrielle on the same spot they saw her that night. The wolf gives her a nod before running back into the clearing where Ben and the others had tried to hide before being found. Repeating the moment that they discovered the truth. She approaches the space and sees the girl now standing under the tree, decorated with fairy lights. Gabrielle points below her feet and she sees the last note.

**No more secrets, no more lies. I’m sorry I hid the truth from you before we became friends again and before we became a couple. I’m sorry I made you go back and forth around the school for this. I just wanted to surprise you and make this special. Anyway, this is the last note for this hunt.**

“Evie,” Gabrielle starts, gathering her attention. “Becoming your friend on the Isle is one of the things I will forever be grateful for. Even then you were always so patient and understanding with me. I’m really happy we found each other again. I hope I continue to make you happy as you make me. Humor me on this, since I didn’t ask you with a romantic gesture… Will you be my girlfriend?”

Evie laughs as tears fall from her eyes and Gabrielle has a big smile on her face. “You are so extra. Yes!” She grabs the girls face and gives her a kiss. “Though, I think giving me your jacket was romantic enough.”

Gabrielle wipes the tears off her girlfriend’s face then steps back. She held a finger up before disappearing behind the tree and coming back with a guitar around her. The princess fumbles with the instrument for a bit before strumming the chords.

Evie brings her hands to her face when the girl in front of her starts singing.

_You’re better than the best_  
_I’m lucky just to linger in your light_  
_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that’s right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_  
_Lets me know that’s it’s ok, yeah, it’s ok_  
_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Gabrielle’s lips curve upward as she locks eyes with Evie and gets to the chorus.

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

The blue-haired princess returns the look with a full-blown smile of her own, completely enamored with her girlfriend. The lyrics ring true for both of them, especially Gabrielle. Before reconnecting with Evie, she would only sing when she was alone. Now, she would catch herself humming or singing songs in public- mostly romantic.

_Even when you’re gone_  
_Somehow you come along_  
_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_  
_You steal away the rain and just like that_

In moments where they aren’t together, just the thought of the other’s name would bring a smile to their lips.

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don’t know how I lived without you_  
_Cause every time that I get around ya_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

As Gabrielle ends her serenade, their friends slowly come out of hiding. Each one held a cardboard letter and forming a horizontal line behind her where Evie could see. A soft gasp escapes her girlfriend’s lips as she turns the guitar behind her back.

**COTILLION?**

Evie rushed forward and kissed her.

All their friends cheer and jump in celebration as Gabrielle lifts Evie off the ground and spins her around under the tree. They both laugh happily. Gabrielle does a few more spins before setting her girlfriend back down, sliding her hands on the girl’s waist, and resting their foreheads together. “Mi luna.”

Evie moves her hands to the back of the girl’s head, playing with her hair. “Mi lobo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A like or comment is very much appreciated if you feel up for it! Also the song is called Smile by Uncle Kracker


	3. Shush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporters corner Ben and Mal and Gabrielle goes to class.

Mal and Ben were cornered by reporters and journalists when Gabrielle and Fairy Godmother spot the couple on the courtyard.

“Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?” One of them asks.

Ben takes a step forward, putting on a fake smile and lets out a chuckle with underlying tone of anger. “I think we’re done here.”

Gabrielle, having heard what the person said, also stepped towards them and was less subtle as her brother. “You heard the king.” She told them with a threatening smile.

Fairy Godmother shoos them away, telling them they were either cutting class or trespassing.

“Just one quick question!”

“Shush. Shush.”

“Fairy Godmother!”

The headmistress shushes them away for the last time before they start leaving.

“Now that everything’s settled, I will leave you kids to it.”

“Thank you, Fairy Godmother.” The royal couple smile her before she walks away.

“You okay?” Gabrielle asked the two.

“Mal?” Ben turns to his girlfriend. “Hey, don’t pay any attention to them.”

“Well, that’s a lot easier said than done, right?” Mal chuckles.

“Maybe you and Ben should go somewhere?” Gabrielle suggests. “Get away.”

Mal smiles at the idea. “Yeah.”

Ben likes the suggestion also. “You know, what do-” He looks at his watch. “I have a council meeting… I’m so late!”

Mal’s face falls a little, but quickly understands and puts on a smile. “That’s okay.”

“We’ll- We’ll do it something. Uh…”

He leans in to kiss her on the cheek when a blue-haired girl walks toward the group and grabs Mal before he could. “If we don’t do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you’ll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay? Hi. Hi.” Evie says to Ben and Gabrielle as she gives the two a quick glance before dragging Mal away. “Let’s go. Let’s go.”

Gabrielle playfully rolls her eyes at her girlfriend as she watches her leave. “Hello to you, too, princess!”

“Bye, Ben.” Mal tells him before as she gets dragged by her best friend.

“Bye.”

Somehow the reporters haven’t walked away far enough and took the opportunity to approach the king again to ask questions.

“King Ben! King Ben!”

“Princess Gabrielle!”

“Uh…”

Gabrielle moved forward and plastered on a fake smile. “The king has a meeting to attend to and he is already late enough. I also am about to be late for class.” She tells them before she drags her brother away.

“Thanks, Elle.”

“Of course.” She tells him, fixing his suit and hair. “Now, go to the meeting, your Majesty.” Gabrielle teases.

Ben laughs and ruffles her hair before running away to his meeting. The princess huffs with the roll of her eyes and fixed her hair along with the glasses that got askew. She walks to her class.

“Hey, Ry.” She greets her best friend as she sits on the desk beside him.

“Hey, I heard Ben and Mal got bombarded again. They okay?” Ryder asks.

Gabrielle nods her head. “Yeah. Though, those two really need some alone time.”

“They do.” The boy agreed. “How are you and Evie with the press?”

“Thankfully not as much as the king and his lady.” The princess admits with a little relief. “Also, I got so mad at them a month ago that now the questions are more on fashion and Evie’s more comfortable with that.”

“I see.” Ryder says, bobbing his head. He sees his boyfriend come in the room. “Hi, babe.”

Aziz dips his head for a kiss. “Hi.” He says before taking the other seat beside Ryder. “Hi, Elle.”

“Hey, Ziz.” Gabrielle smiled at the Prince of Agrabah. “How’s your suit going?”

“Great!” Aziz grinned. “Evie’s really talented. It’s gonna go well with Ryder’s.”

“I’m glad.”

“What about yours?”

“The royal designer said it’s about done. Just a little more tweaking here and there.” Gabrielle says as she shows them a picture on her phone.

The two boys look at the screen, zooming in and out on the details of the yellow dress.

“Evie’s gonna love it.” Ryder tells her as he gives back the phone.

“Though, she did mention how she wished she was the one making your dress before she left to find Mal.” Aziz said.

His boyfriend snorts. “They’d be doing more than just making and fitting.”

Gabrielle blushes red and slaps his arm. “Jerk.”

“Z, she hit me!” Ryder turns his head and pouts at the boy.

“I mean, you did poke.” Aziz pointed out with a smile.

“You’re taking her side?”

Aladdin’s son playfully rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

The pout on his face is instantly replaced with a dopey smile. “I love you, too.”

“Look there’s ants coming up your way.” Gabrielle teases the two, making imaginary lines around them.

The Prince of Corona sticks his tongue out at her. “You’re just jealous Evie ain’t here.”

“Shush.” His best friend grumbles before crumpling a piece of paper and tossing it at his head.

“Wha-?”

Arabella arrives hand-in-hand with Ruby, turning Ryder’s attention to them instead of retaliating on his friend.

“Hey, no PDA while I’m in the same room! Remember?”

Ruby sticks her tongue out at him. “You’re no fun, brother.”

“Hey, Bella, Ruby.” Gabrielle smiles at them as they take their seats in front of her. “You got here just in time.”

Arabella laughed. “What did you do this time?”

Gabrielle looked offended, though not really. “Why do you guys assume I started something?”

“Because-” Ryder starts, but is cut off when their teacher arrives and begins apologizing for her tardiness before he could finish his sentence.


	4. How's Your Gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle asks about Ben's gift for Mal when she spots the girl starting to panic. She also gives a little advice for the young king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say hi!

After her class with Ryder and Aziz, Gabrielle meets with Ben to walk with him to theirs.

“So, how’s your gift for my sister coming along?”

Ben smiles. “It’s going well. I just need to pick the shade for her eyes.” He then makes a face. “It’s still weird to hear that, though. Like I know you and Mal are half-sisters, but you didn’t know until six or seven months ago. And for the past ten years of my life you’ve been my sister as well- adopted, but sister nonetheless.”

“I know. It’s still kinda weird for me, too.” Gabrielle laughs. “But don’t worry, I won’t be calling you my siblings in one sentence anytime soon. Maybe when you guys get married so it won’t be weird and the people won’t question it. Since they still don’t know my true parentage.” She pats his back.

“Yeah.” The prince laughs as well. “Anyway, Mal and I have a date later, but do you have any ideas where I could take her for a quick getaway?”

Gabrielle thinks about it. “The café up the mountains, the one where I brought Evie. It’s kinda far, but I’m sure Mal would love it there.”

Ben considers it for a moment. “Right, thanks.”

They spot Mal, her back facing them, talking to Evie, Lonnie, and Jane. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and sensed the girl was starting to panic. Since Mal colored her hair blonde, the princess started to keep an eye out for her sister from time to time.

“Last one to the girls owes the other a cookie.” She tells Ben before running off.

“Wha-? Hey!” Ben quickly follows.

Gabrielle gets to the girls first and smiles smugly at the king. “You owe me a cookie.”

“Unfair. You caught me off guard.” Ben catches his breath. “Hi, Mal.” He reaches his arm around her.

“Hi.” She replies with a nervous voice.

Gabrielle stands on Mal’s other side and lowers her voice only for the girl to hear. “You okay?”

Mal nods slightly. “Thanks.”

“Hi, Ben.” The girls greet the boy with teasing smiles.

“What am I, invisible?” Gabrielle asks them.

“Hi, Elle,” Lonnie and Jane laugh.

Evie rolls her eyes before greeting her with a light kiss on the cheek. “Hi, babe.”

Ben starts leaning in to Mal until Jane interrupts them. “Oh, oh. Quick moment.” She drags Ben to the side.

“Uh…”

Gabrielle laughs at them. “Jane, at least let the king kiss his lady before you drag him away.” She tells the headmistress’ daughter.

“Oh. Sorry.” The young fairy apologizes, a pink tint coating her cheeks.

“It’s alright, Jane.” Lonnie pats her friend’s shoulder.

The bells rings for the next class.

“Uh…I’ll see you later.” Ben says to Mal and successfully gives her a kiss this time.

“Bye.”

Gabrielle moves to give Evie a kiss when the girl stops her. “No, no. You’ll ruin my lipstick.”

“Fine.” Gabrielle pouts and kisses her cheek instead. She waves at the three girls as they walk away.

“All right, they're almost finished with the surprise for Mal's big night.” Jane shows Ben her tablet and starts swiping on pictures. “Snow White, Belle. But the one you designed for Mal is my favorite.”

“Oh, that looks great, Ben.” Gabrielle tells him when she takes a peak.

He inspects the picture closely. “Make sure her eyes are green.”

“Okay. Which green should they use?” Jane asks as she takes out three shades of green colored glass.

“Uh…” Ben goes through each one until he gets to the third. His eyes light up. “This one.”

“Okay, great.” Jane says before taking back the glasses and goes to her class.

Gabrielle and Ben continue to walk to theirs.

“By the way,” Ben starts. “I’m heading out the docks later. You want me to bring the letter for you?”

“Yeah, thank you.” The girl takes out small envelope from her bag and hands it to him. “Hey, Bear…”

“Yeah?”

“How’s the change for shipment coming along?”

The young king’s face falls. “Sorry, I still haven’t done much about it, Elle. There’s just so many things-”

“It’s- It’s fine. I get it.” Gabrielle says sadly, waving him off. “Anyway…I know you and Mal have been in a lot of pressure lately, but just go easy on her. Will ya? You know how I was before.”

Ben looks at her a little confused, but understands. “Yeah, of course. Why? Has she told you anything?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No. I just…feel like she’s taking it a lot more than she shows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the first story, VK and Daughter of Royalty, if you can!


	5. Jump In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess hangs out in her girlfriend's room before going to the school's gym. A not-so-mystery student jumps into Swords and Shields practice. A certain boy attempts to ask his crush to cotillion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad's a good guy here, but he still has his moments.

Gabrielle is hanging out at Evie and Mal’s room as Chad gets his outfit measured for cotillion by Evie and Doug. She looks at the small aquarium that contained her mother.

“Six months and still a lizard.” The princess told the little creature.

“What about peacock feathers?” Chad asked, catching her attention. “Yeah, I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion.”

Gabrielle laughs at her friend, rolling around Evie’s bed. “No, dude.”

“Chad.” Evie says. “When I look at you, all I can think of is…'King'.”

The blond boy gasps.

“And fake fur…” Evie adds. “Uh-huh. Fake fur says it all.”

“Loud and clear.” Doug says.

Jay knocks on the open door. “Amphitheater in five!”

Gabrielle waved to her friend, receiving a smile and nod in return.

“Why did the coach make him captain instead of me?” Chad pouts. “I'm obviously better.”

“Chad…” Gabrielle warns Cinderella’s son. “Behave.”

The boy drops the subject. “'King Chad' though. I do rather like that.” He smiles at the idea. “You know who else would like that?”

“Who?” Evie indulges him.

Chad starts to sniffle. “Audrey.”

“She would.” The Evil Queen's daughter played along.

“Don’t worry, Chad. You’ll be king one day...” Gabrielle tells him, adding a short pause before finishing her sentence. “Of Cinderellasburg.”

“Right.” Chad says sadly. “It’s gonna be a long while, though.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage, buddy.”

“Chad, let's go.” Jay reminds him.

“I'm coming. Yeah.” The blond boy gets down from the platform and takes his bag, wiping the tears off his face.

Evie and Doug look at Chad leave then at each other. “Not a lot of there, there.”

“Hey,” Gabrielle objects softly. “The boy’s heartbroken and missing Audrey since she broke up with him.”

“Right, sorry. So…” Doug drawls out, clicking keys on this laptop. “I've been doing the numbers.”

“Yeah?” Evie asks, sounding excited.

Dopey’s son continues to type in some numbers. “And after we collect from all the guys and girls for their suits and gowns and Chad's cape…” He calculates everything and shows Evie the screen.

Gabrielle gets off from the bed and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

“Wow! No wonder people work.” Evie exclaims happily. “What am I gonna do with all this money?” A lot of things start popping in her head.

“You can buy a place for your business? It is getting kind of stuffy in here and I’m sure Mal would like some space back.” Gabrielle tells her when she sees the numbers.

“Hmm…yeah.” Evie leans her body into her girlfriend’s.

Gabrielle looks at her watch. “I almost forgot, I have to go meet with Jane. Bye, babe.” She gives Evie a peck on the cheek before grabbing her backpack and out the door.

She arrives just in time to see someone jump in the middle of Swords and Shields team practice. She approached Jane with the other cheerleaders. “Hey, Jane.”

“Hi.” The girl smiles back.

“Any idea who that is?”

Fairy Godmother’s daughter shook her head. “Not a clue. Anyway, what are you doing here? Wait, never mind. Cotillion plans. Right.”

Gabrielle patted her back. “It’s fine, Jane. You just have a lot on your mind.”

“Get him, Jay!” Carlos says.

“Watch out, Jay!”

“Nice!”

Gabrielle hears the other team members as they watch their team captain have at it with the mystery person. Though, it’s not much of a mystery to her anymore when she catches her best friend’s familiar scent.

Jay loses his sword and steps back as his opponent does a few last strikes before he gets the sword back. The helmet comes off and reveals Lonnie. Everybody around them are either cheering, speechless with surprise, or both.

“Not bad.” Jay smirks at her.

“You should put me on the team.” Lonnie suggests.

Chad approaches the two. “We can’t.”

Jay looks unfazed. “Why?”

Gabrielle jumps down smoothly from the balcony, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Chad.”

The boy jumps in surprise. “Elle, hey. I don’t mean to be the bad guy here. It’s just that the rule book says so.” He whips out a small, thin book from his back pocket. A mystery as to why he would have one on him during practice. Chad flips on a few pages until he finds what he’s looking for and shows it to them. “Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. ‘A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men.’”

“Okay, yeah, but you're down a man!” Lonnie cries out. “I mean, since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff.”

“Exactly. We're down a _man_.” Chad points out sympathetically. “You’re good, Lonnie, but it’s the rule book.”

Gabrielle was about to say something since Lonnie was right, but Chad also had a point. Even if they didn’t like it.

Lonnie turns to the team captain with pleading eyes. “Jay…”

“I'm sorry,” Jay apologized. “Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book.”

Lonnie scoffed. “If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war.” She told them and walked away.

“Lonnie-” Gabrielle called out, but the girl was already out the door. She sighed, knowing her friend needed time to cool a little, and started walking towards the stairs to get back to Jane.

“Jane! Jane, hey. Hey.” She heard Carlos call to their friend. The princess decided to stand back and let the boy have a minute with her before she began discussing things with Jane. Though, she couldn’t help but listen in since she knew Carlos had a crush on Fairy Godmother’s daughter.

Jane smiled at him. “Hey, Carlos, what's up?”

Carlos glanced up and saw Gabrielle on the far end of the second floor. She gives him an encouraging nod, silently telling him to go for it. “Uh…not much. You?”

The girl sighed. “Way too much. We were gonna go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue.”

“Oh, yeah, no, that's a- that's a bummer. Um, speaking of Cotillion-”

Jane cut him off. “I know, right? It's all anybody is talking about. Cotillion 24/7.”

Gabrielle snickers to herself at the girl’s obliviousness, but also starts to feel bad for the boy.

“I-”

“It's like they've never been to one before.”

Cruella’s son looks at her. “Uh…I haven't, actually.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Oh…” Jane began to feel awkward and tries to turn it around. “Lucky. I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway.” She tells him. “This year, I got stuck on the decorating committee because Audrey went off to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.”

“Jane, maybe we should just-”

“Go for it, Carlos. Just jump in.” Gabrielle whispered to herself.

“Skip the whole thing? I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength.”

Gabrielle winced.

Carlos grabbed his shoulder. “Oh, you got me.”

They both laugh awkwardly while Gabrielle only shook her head in amusement.

Jane’s phone began to ring. “I got to go. Great practice, though.”

“Yeah…”

“See ya.” She waves at him then answers her phone, walking away. “Hey Mom.”

Gabrielle sees Carlos turn to Dude who by the sidelines the whole time. The Dog lets out a small whimper. “It wasn't the right time, all right?” He tells him before looking up at the princess.

“You’ll have your chance, Carlos.” Gabrielle smiles sympathetically at him before she runs out the gym to catch up with Jane.


	6. Almost a Faint Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody says something for the first time during a zombie movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short, but this is honestly one of my favorite chapters to write. You guys probably have an idea what happens in this chapter. If not, I'll give you a hint. It's three words, eight letters.

After discussing cotillion plans with Jane, Gabrielle invites Evie to her room to watch a movie since Ben was out on a date with Mal. She also has a long break before her last class and thought that her girlfriend needed to take a break from her work.

Gabrielle sat in the middle of her bed, back propped against the pillows, and arms hugging Evie from behind as her girlfriend sat between her legs. While Evie paid attention to the random movie they picked out- a zombie comedy- she's unaware that Gabrielle was no longer staring at the screen. Instead, the girl’s green eyes were staring affectionately at her. Well, Gabrielle was at first- the film is pretty funny- but she just loves seeing and hearing Evie laugh at the funny bits and jump a little during the surprise scares.

The boy on screen is trying not to get eaten by his neighbor-turned-zombie, covering her face with the bathroom curtain and throwing cotton balls and a roll of tissue at her as he keeps the zombie away. Evie cracks up, a few snorts escaping in between. She was still a little embarrassed of her snorts whenever she laughed, courtesy of her mother, but she was slowly embracing it. It was only with Gabrielle, other than the rest of the Core Four, that Evie felt completely comfortable with her laugh. The first time it happened with Gabrielle was during their first date and she didn't even realize it until the next day. 

“I love you.”

The voice was soft, almost a faint whisper.

Evie stilled for a second before shifting her body and turned to look at her girlfriend. “What?” She asked, her voice small and unsure if she heard the words correctly.

Gabrielle froze also, not realizing she said it until the words came out of her mouth. She could brush it off and say that it was her laugh that she loved, but just one look into Evie’s brown mesmerizing eyes and she was done for. Gabrielle brought a hand to caress the girl’s cheek and repeats the words again. “I love you.” She says softly with the little curve of her lips, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I am in love with you.”

A broad smile forms on Evie’s face as tears start to well up in her eyes.

Gabrielle starts to spew out words. “I know it took me a while to say it and I may still have a little difficulty saying it again from time to time and I am working on that and you don’t have to say the words back-”

Her words get cut off when Evie cups her face and leans forward to give her a passionate kiss. Gabrielle squeaks in surprise, but quickly recovers and kisses back. When they pull apart, they rest their foreheads together.

“I know.” Evie whispered against her lips, running her thumb on Gabrielle's cheek. “I’m in love with you, too.”

The sound of a zombie getting killed breaks their tender moment.

"I can't believe I said it during a _zombie_ movie." Gabrielle muttered, ducking her head.

Evie giggles at her girlfriend's realization. "Well, it's not quite romantic, but the way you said it was."

Gabrielle hums softly. "I suppose so." She smiles at Evie again before pulling her in for another kiss.

They turn the TV off and spent the rest of the time cuddled together. Evie has her head rested on Gabrielle's chest, just above her heart, and holds onto her tightly as her girlfriend pulls her closer. Gabrielle lays a gentle kiss on top of the girl's head, leisurely running her hand on Evie's back over her shirt. Evie listens to the calm beat of Gabrielle's heart, as the other zones in on hers, and the sound of each other's heartbeat slowly lulls them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zombieland and I can't believe I forgot the sequel came out how many days ago! I'll probably see it before I travel somewhere in a few days. If not, then I guess I'll just have to wait. Anyway, don't forget to leave some kudos and tell me what you think!


	7. Believe Me, I Know That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Ben have a heated argument during their date that has one of them walking away. Gabrielle spots Mal on her way to class and they talk about keeping up the act.

Mal and Ben’s date was going well until the king found her mother’s spell book when he was looking for a napkin inside the picnic basket.

“What's this?” He asks, bring the book out for Mal to see.

Mal smiled nervously. “I actually threw that in there super last-minute in case it rained or-”

“Speed reading spell. Blonde hair spell. Cooking spell.” Ben said as he flipped through the bookmarked pages. He looked at the meal in front of them then at Mal. He slams the book shut. “And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best.”

“Take back this moment that has passed. Return it- Reverse it-”

Ben stands up, disbelief on his face. “Are you trying to spell me right now?!”

“Ben, it has been so hard for me!” Mal yells back.

“Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?”

“No!”

“I thought we were doing this together!

“Ben,” Mal’s voice softens. “We are in this together.”

“But we're not, Mal. We're not…” The king shakes his head. “Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal.”

Mal looks at him, her tone hardening. “Yeah. Believe me, I know that.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

Mal sighs. “Because…I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben. I'm not one of those ladies from the Court.” She takes a pause. “I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake.” She motions to herself then her blonde hair before staring at the meal on the table. “Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real.”

Every dish on the table disappeared and was replaced by a single plate of PB&J with a glass of milk.

“This is who I really am.” Mal tells him sadly before walking away.

Ben reaches out to Mal to stop her. “Mal…”

“No. No.”

He grabs the sandwich. “Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite!” Ben yells at her retreating figure then slams it back on the plate. He holds on to the railings and sign in frustration.

Mal is opening the door to her room when Gabrielle spots her on the way to class.

“Mal, hey! Wait up!”

When the girl doesn’t acknowledge her, it prompts Gabrielle to run fast before her sister enters her room.

“I’m not in the mood, Hope.” Mal says, her voice quivering.

Gabrielle frowns, hearing the quiver and use of her first name. “Hey, what happened?” Mal shakes her head. The princess brings them inside the room. “Mal, what did Ben do?”

“What makes you think it’s Ben?”

“I know you’re supposed to be on a date with him right now.”

“Yeah, well, the date’s done.”

The princess could see her trembling. “Mal, hey, come here.” She brings the shorter girl closer and wraps her arms around her.

“How do you do it?” Mal mumbles over her shoulder.

It takes a second for Gabrielle to realize what she meant. “I ask myself that every day.” She admits. “I guess I got used to it after ten years…but on days where I feel like slipping, I have to remember that it’s not just me on the line. It’s the people I care about as well.”

“Well, either you just keep getting better and better or you’re an exception. For some reason, Ben and Evie seem to have forgotten you’re also from the Isle.”

Gabrielle takes a step back from the hug, her hands gently move to the girl’s arms. “Yeah, Ben’s swamped to think clearly and Evie just wants to forget about the Isle… She doesn’t even want to talk about her potential magic. I told her that as much as she tries to forget, as much as we’ve changed for the better, we’ll always be the kids from the Isle and there’s nothing wrong with that. But I do see where she’s coming from.” The princess sighed, understandingly. “The Isle wasn’t all good and if I was raised by parents like yours- no offense- I’d want to forget about it as well…”

Mal shrugged at the bit of their parents. “None taken.”

Gabrielle brings the topic back to herself. “Since Ben became king and the press having more eyes and ears everywhere, I haven’t turned. I had to shove that part of me deeper into a box. I’m just thankful I still have the tracks and Tourney and nothing has happened to warrant me to get really angry. Though, I can’t say I blame them, too. Even I sometimes forget a part of me. I guess it’s just easier to since I can’t step foot into that place again. Literally.”

Mal’s face turns into a sympathetic expression. “Ben still hasn’t done anything to bring your father here?”

“He has other things to attend to.” Gabrielle shrugged this time. “The plan for better shipment and even the program pushed pause. I can’t put it against him for putting Auradon first… Besides, father and I kind of agreed not to do anything about it yet. At least until things get better in the Isle first.”

A few beats of silence passed.

“I don’t know how I can keep this up…” The older girl whispered.

“Then don’t.” Gabrielle tells her, looking directly into her eyes.

Mal looks at her in surprise. “What?”

“Don’t keep it up.” The princess repeats. “I know both of you have been in a lot of pressure recently, but trust me…Ben knows you. He accepts you, Mal. He loves every part of you.”

“And how would you know that?”

Gabrielle takes a pause. She can’t tell her sister about the gift. “He wouldn’t have put up with me and my shit if he didn’t love me.”

“You’re his sister.” Mal points out. “Of course, he loves you.”

“We’re still both from the Isle.” Gabrielle reminds her. “He accepts and loves every part of you.”

Mal doesn’t say anything, but she nods slightly.

Gabrielle hugs her again. “You’re my sister. I want you happy, not miserable.” She whispers in her ear.

A slight, sad chuckle escape Mal’s lips. “Take care of Evie. Okay?”

“Mal-”

“I’m just reminding you, as your _older _sister and the _best friend_ of your girlfriend, to take care of her.” Mal tells her, a hint of teasing in her tone.

Gabrielle looks at her suspiciously, but agrees nonetheless. “Of course, always. Speaking of, we watched a movie and Evie fell asleep. So, she’s in my room sleeping in case you wonder where she is.”

Her sister nods. “Can I be alone now?” Mal asks, her voice small.

“Are you sure? I can skip my class and even wake up Evie to come here. I know she would want to be here for you. I also wouldn’t want to listen with my wolf ears to know if you’re lying.” Gabrielle meant the last part as a joke. Mostly.

Mal chuckled slightly. “Yeah. I’ll be okay. I just need a little alone time. And Evie needs to rest, that girl has been working her butt off finishing everyone’s suits and dresses.”

“Okay.” Gabrielle gives her one last hug and a kiss on the top of her sister’s head. “I'll come back here later and we can talk more. Or not, if you don't want to. Just...don’t do anything rash. Alright?” She tells her before leaving. Though, as she walks away, a bad feeling starts to brew in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you leave kudos if you like the story!


	8. Mal's Gone Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle checks on Lonnie before heading to class and gives Ben a visit after. Her confrontation cuts short when Evie tells them about Mal.

After Gabrielle left Mal, she checked her watch and saw she still had ten minutes before her teacher considers her absent. She decided to check on Lonnie before going to class. She knocked on the girl’s door before her best friend answered.

“Hey, Li.” Gabrielle sent her a small smile. “How are you?”

Lonnie let the princess inside. “I’m fine. Just a little bummed about earlier.”

“You were really good out there.”

Li Shang’s daughter crossed her arms. “Too bad the rule book wouldn’t make an exception.”

Gabrielle was quiet for a minute before a thought entered her head. “Maybe there’s a loophole?”

“You think so?”

“I hope so.” Gabrielle smiles. “I’ll talk to Jay and read the rule book. See if we can find something.”

Lonnie beamed at her. “Thanks, Elle.” She then looked at her friend like she had just remembered something. “Oh!”

“What?” Gabrielle tilted her head.

“Ryder, Aziz, and I were walking back to our rooms when we saw Ben with a frustrated look on his face. It looked like he didn’t want to talk to anybody at the moment so we didn’t stop him and ask.”

The princess sighed. “Right…okay.”

“Do you know what happened?” Lonnie asked.

“No, but I have an idea…”

Gabrielle runs to class first and once it’s finished, she sent her brother a message asking him where he was. She receives a reply quickly.

**From: Bear  
** **Office. Why?**

She doesn’t respond and heads his way.

“Ben, I thought I told you to go easy on Mal?” Gabrielle asked him as soon as she barged into his office, stopping in front of his desk. Her expression a little pissed off. “Have you forgotten where I’m from and how hard it was for me, too?”

“I…”

The king gets interrupted by a few knocks on the door. It opens to reveal Evie.

“Ben?”

“Evie,” He stands up. “Um, I don’t think now’s a good time-”

The blue-haired princess doesn’t let him finish. “Mal’s gone back to the Isle…”

His face falls and so does Gabrielle’s. Evie walks towards them and hands him a small piece of paper.

“Ben…” Evie gives back his ring. The one he gave to Mal.

**I’m so sorry.**

The note said, written in Mal’s handwriting.

“Are you sure?” Gabrielle asked her girlfriend, hoping he sister hadn't gone back. “Maybe she just went somewhere?”

“She took your mother with her...”

“But- Damnit.” Gabrielle muttered frustratingly under her breath, taking her glasses off and running a hand over her face. “I told her not to-”

Ben and Evie looked at her with starling expressions. “You knew about this?”

“Of course, not.” Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Ben. “I would’ve stopped her if I knew she was going back.” There was no magic in the Isle. Their mother could be back to normal.

“Then how-”

“I was on my way to class when I saw her about to enter her room. I was going to tell her that Evie was in our room sleeping, in case she wondered where she was, when noticed she was about to cry.” The princess told him. “We talked a little, but she didn’t tell me what actually happened. I told her not to do anything rash. I should've trusted my gut when I felt something off.” Gabrielle scolded herself under her breath.

“This is my fault. This is my fault.” Ben points to himself, guilt, panic, hurt, all rushing through him. “I-I blew it. We- She’d been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her.” He slams his hands on his desk. “I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and- and beg her to come back.”

“Ben, you’ll never find her.” Evie tells him.

“I-”

“You need to know how the Isle and how it works and…” Evie pauses, looking at Ben as he stares out the window. “You have to take me with you.”

The king quickly turns around. “Yes! Uh…are you sure?”

“No.” Gabrielle states before her face morphs into concern at the girl beside him. “Evie, you told me that you never wanted to step foot back into the Isle. And I don’t think either of you are pretty popular over there right now.”

“Yeah…but-”

“Evie, you don’t have to.” Ben says.

The girl shakes her head. “She’s my best friend.”

“Then I’ll go with you, too.”

This time it’s the two who protest, louder than she had. “No!”

“Have you forgotten that you could die?” Evie narrows her eyes at her girlfriend.

“I haven’t, but Mal-”

“We will get her back.” Ben moves around his desk and gently puts his hands onto Gabrielle’s shoulders. “We will. But we won’t risk your life.”

Gabrielle steps away. “You don't get it. The Isle has no magic. Maleficent could no longer be a lizard.”

A look of fear dawns upon the two people in front of her.

“I-I'm sure Mal got away from her before your mother turned back.” Evie tried to reassure themselves, though her face said otherwise. “We'll check the hideout first. I have faith Mal isn't locked up in the castle with our parents...”

“Evie-”

“We'll bring the boys.” Her girlfriend promises. “We got this.”

“I have to go with you. I can’t take care of you if-”

“I’m not a child, Hope. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that. But-”

Ben cuts her off. “I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise, Hope.”

Evie nods her head. “And we won’t let anything happen to Ben. We’ll look out for each other.”

Gabrielle is quiet, looking between the two, then nods her head with a resigned sigh. “Fine… Make sure none of you get caught. And if you see my father, tell him…”

“Yeah.” Evie smiles softly before turning her attention to Ben. “But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again.”

“As if we would let that happen.” Both Ben and Gabrielle say, the latter being more determined. “I promise.” He nods.

Evie looks at him up and down. “And there's no way you're going looking like that.”

“Yeah, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” Gabrielle agreed with her.

Evie heads out to inform Carlos and Jay while Gabrielle and Ben head to their room to change.

“Here,” Gabrielle brings out a blue leather outfit from her closet. “Evie made this for you. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh. Wow.” Ben says as he inspects the outfit.

“I know, I know, my girlfriend’s talented.” His sister said flatly before slightly narrowing her eyes at him. “I swear to the gods, Ben, if something happens to any of you-”

“We'll be fine. Okay?”

“Nothing ever goes fine when someone says that.” Gabrielle muttered. “Catch.” She throws a pair of blue boots at him that he catches at the last minute.

“Ow.”

Gabrielle hears it, but remains unfazed. She’s still a peeved about all this and how he handled the situation with Mal during his date. After changing they all head out the front of the school.

“Jay,” Ben calls as they go down the stairs. “Keys. Remote.”

Jafar’s son catches them with ease.

“Wait!” Evie stops them. “Something’s wrong.” She looks at Ben and fixes the beanie on his head.

“Oh.” He chuckles as does Gabrielle.

“There.”

“Shotgun!”

Everybody turns to the dog that followed them.

Carlos shakes his head. “No, Dude. Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous.”

“Aw.” Dude whimpered.

“Did he just…” Jay trails off.

“Talk? Yeah. I know. Tell you later.”

Gabrielle carefully lifts Dude into her arms and scratches the back of his ear. “Hey, buddy. I’ll bring you to Carlos’ room after. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jay looks between the two. “How are you not surprised? Never mind, I forgot you were part wolf and actually had conversations with Dude before.”

“Mm-hmm.” Gabrielle nodded. Though she could understand dogs- and a recent discovery at that- there are still some miscommunications. Wolves and dogs are still different species, despite the similarities.

“Bye, guys!” Dude tells the group.

“Let’s go.” Ben says, ignoring the speaking dog in his sister’s arms.

“Hey, look out for each other. Okay? Come back safe. All of you.” Gabrielle tells them, that bad feeling starting to brew again, as she worries for whatever could happen in the Isle.

“We will.” They all say before going inside the limo and driving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did wonder if Maleficent stayed a lizard or not since the Isle didn't have magic...


	9. Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to get Mal to come back to Auradon. Harry Hook makes his appearance.

“At least your mother hasn’t locked you up and I don’t see a picture of me with horns and a pitch fork.” Ben says when he sees Mal on a platform, spray painting on her wall.

Mal turns around, surprised at the voice. “Ben.”

Ben starts walking forward when Mal reaches her arms out, stopping him. “Mal, I’m so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. It…” He paused, then showed her the ring. “Please come home.”

“Ben…” Mal says slowly, stepping down. She puts the spray can aside and walks towards him. “I am home.”

“I brought the limo. It’s a sweet ride.” He tries to lighten the mood. He’s hoping Mal will come back with them. He’s hoping his heart doesn’t have to break.

“I don’t fit in, Ben.” She crosses her arms. “I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I can change, I think you’re wrong.”

“Then I’ll change.” He giver her a little smile, hoping it will help. “I’ll skip school, have more fun. You know, I- I’ll blow off some of my responsibilities.”

Mal shakes her head. “No, no! See? I’m such a terrible influence.”

Ben cuts her off before she can continue. “Nothing Elle and I haven’t done before. Remember last year?”

“That was before you became king. And Elle is your family, they understand it better why you would do it for her.” She tells him. “It’s only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you.”

Ben steps forward, shaking his head. “Elle is your family, too. She was about to risk her life by coming with us just to get you back.” Mal’s eyes widen a little, not believing her sister was about to do that for her. “Don’t quit us, Mal.” He puts the ring on her palm. “The people love you. Your friends love you. She rarely says this, but Elle loves you. I love you. Don’t you love me?”

Maleficent’s daughter takes the ring and stares at it. A small smile graces her lips that Ben hopes is a good sign. His face falls when she gives it back.

“It’s a good thing you stopped Elle from coming here. She would’ve risked her life for nothing.”

“Mal-”

She cuts him off with a shake of her head. “I have to take myself out of the picture because it’s what’s best for you, and it’s what’s best for Auradon.”

“Mal, no, please.” He begs, his voice cracking. He steps forward.

Mal stops him. “Ben…I can’t do this.” She walks back and picks up the spray can. “You should go, Ben. Tell everyone I’m sorry.”

He continues to stare at her.

“Ben, please go. Please leave.” She pleads, her tone sad.

Ben looks at her one last time and nods, hurt etched across his face. He walks back down to the others.

“So?” Evie asks when she sees him without her best friend. “Where’s Mal?”

“She’s not coming back.” Ben says dejectedly as he walks away.

“What? I’ll talk to her.” She walks to the pipe microphone. “M? Mal, it’s Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second. Mal, come on.”

“Go away!” Mal yells through the tube.

Jay gently grabs Evie’s arm. “Let’s give her a couple of hours to cool off.”

Carlos notices one of them missing. “Guys!” He calls to them. “Where’s Ben?”

They see a figure walking towards them.

“Ben?” Evie calls, unsure. The figure has his head down as he walks closer. “Ben! Ben, don’t scare us like that.”

“Don’t scare you?” The stranger smirks, his accent thick. “But that’s my specialty.”

In that moment, they knew they were in trouble.

“Harry…”

Jay takes a step towards Captain Hook’s son. “What did you do with Ben?”

“Oh, uh, we nicked him.” He points towards the alley with mischievous grin. “Mm-hmm. Yeah. And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone.” He points at them. “Uma wants a little visit.” Harry looks at Jafar’s son. “Aw, Jay…seems like you’ve lost your touch.”

Jay attempts to lunge at him, but Evie grabs his shoulder. “Jay!”

“Hey!” Harry barks at Carlos before turning around to leave.

“Gabrielle’s gonna kill us…” Carlos sighs.

“Not if Mal kills us first.” Jay adds.


	10. I'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Mal head to Curl Up & Dye to make some smoke bombs. Gabrielle overhears the boys talking about the wand. Evie tries again to get her best friend to come back.

Evie and Mal step into Lady Tremaine’s salon. They see Dizzy on her table putting accessories together. Evie turns to Mal puts her finger to her lips. Mal nods and they move forward to surprise the little girl.

“Evie?” Dizzy asks in surprise. “Evie! You came back!”

“Hi!”

Mal gets ignored as Dizzy starts to ask Evie questions. “Is it all just like we imagined? Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?”

Evie smiled fondly at her friend. “It’s cold and it’s sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache.”

“Really?” Dizzy asks excitedly.

“Yeah.”

“What- What about Princess Gabrielle? What’s she like? She looks very pretty and seems very nice.”

Mal sees her best friend’s face turn soft and the sparkle in her eyes. “She is. She’s also smart and kind and learned to speak Spanish for me. She makes me very happy.”

Dizzy squeals. “That’s so sweet! I’m so happy for you- the both of you.” She looks at both of them with a wide smile. “You’re dating the King of Auradon and you’re with the princess.” She doesn’t see the fall of their faces at the mention of Ben. “Oh! I saved your sketch book for you.”

“You did?”

Dizzy runs to get it as she and Mal exchange half smiles.

“Dizzy!” Evie says when the girl gives the book to her. “Oh, my gosh. Wow.” She runs her hand over the cover as she sits down. She opens it to see one of her old sketches. “I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins.”

“It reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met Jasmine.” Dizzy says.

Mal remembers that day. “I spilled curry all over that.”

“You did.” Evie says, a hint of amusement and annoyance mixed in her voice.

“Yeah, I saw that.”

Mal lets the two have their moment as she walks to the other table and started looking for the materials they need for the smoke bombs to save Ben.

“You’re totally right, Dizzy.” Evie tells the girl. “This was- this was totally the inspiration for that.”

“I knew it! You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can’t take the Isle out of the girl.” Dizzy says as she gives Evie a quick hug.

Evie’s face falls for a second and has a thoughtful look. It quickly disappears when she sees something that could be turned into an accessory. “Is this… too much, or is this fabulous?”

Dizzy looks at the two items and grins. “Hand me the glue gun!”

Meanwhile, at Auradon Prep, Gabrielle, Ryder, and Lonnie are walking back to their rooms after a late-night practice at the Tourney Field and Gym. The former was informing the two about Ben and the others going after Mal when they hear Chad’s voice in Carlos and Jay’s room.

“Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother’s wand?”

The three best friends stop and hide.

“Oh. Uh, why are we making Fairy Godmother’s wand?” Carlos turns to Jay.

“Because, uh…”

“Ben’s been captured!” Dude yelled.

Chad turns to the dog. “What?! Dude can talk?”

“I was stalling.” Carlos scolds him.

“I thought you forgot.” Dude says innocently.

Gabrielle taps Lonnie and Ryder out of their shock. She whispers to get the swords and meet her out front after. Her best friends began to protest but is met with a flash of hazel eyes. They sigh and walk back to the Gym.

The princess barged into the room, slamming the door close as she does. “What do you mean my brother’s been captured?” She asked them, an angry expression on her face.

The three boys turn to her, two gulping with scared faces.

“Gabrielle!”

“Uh…”

“Uma and her pirate buddies took Ben as leverage to make Mal get the wand.” Dude speaks.

Carlos scolds him again. “Dude!”

“Damnit, guys! I told you to keep an eye out for each other.” Gabrielle runs a hand over her face, thankfully she doesn’t have her glasses on. Otherwise, it would’ve fallen off or broken by the force of her hand. She turns to Chad. “Can you leave us?”

“Yeah…no.” Chad tells her. He doesn’t want to be in the vicinity of an angry Gabrielle, but Ben is one of his closest friends.

“Chad-”

“He’s my friend, Elle. I want to help however I can.”

Gabrielle sighed, but nodded her head anyway. She looks at the two boys. “Start at the beginning.”

“Okay.” Carlos says. “But first I have to do this.” He taps on a few things on his phone then on his 3D printer then turns his attention back to the princess.

After they explain what happened Gabrielle has a determined look on her face. “I’m coming with you. So is Lonnie and Ryder, I’ve already told them to get the swords and meet us outside.”

Chad protests. “No, I’m coming with them and you stay here.”

“Elle we can’t let you-”

“This is not up for debate, guys.” Gabrielle growls, her eyes turning hazel. She turns to the blonde boy. “You’re more skilled than me with swords, but you’re better at distractions and keeping people busy. I need you to do that if we’re not back here before cotillion.”

“Okay.” Chad agreed, knowing has already made up her mind.

Jay lights slaps his arm. “And don’t tell anyone! Ben’s life depends on it.”

“I won’t.” He promises. “But what if-”

“We’re going to come back before cotillion. I won’t let Uma have Ben or the others. I won’t let Evie get stuck in the Isle again.” Gabrielle says with determination.

“Evie’s gonna get mad-” Carlos starts.

“Evie, Mal, and Ben can get mad at me after the rescue. I’ll be fine.”

The three boys look at each other then at Gabrielle. “There’s no stopping you, is there?”

“No.” She tells them before turning to Jay and Chad. “By the way, can I borrow your rule book?”

Back in the Isle, Evie is still trying to get her best friend to come back with them.

“I’m not coming back, Evie.” Mal says. “I can’t. I really tried to tell you.”

“Yeah…” The girl lets out a defeated sigh.

“I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time.” Mal remembers her best friend’s expression the moment they entered the room. Even on the way to the school, she saw how in awe Evie was. “And I couldn’t spoil that for you.”

Evie shook her head, there was no way she would leave her best friend alone in the Isle. “If you’re staying, then I’m staying, too.”

“No.” Mal tells her. “Evie, you are an Auradon girl. And I am…and will always be…the girl from the Isle.” She smiles ruefully. “Besides, I won’t let you stay here where your mom could get to you again.”

A flash of fear appeared on the girl’s face, but quickly brushed it off. “She won’t. In fact, it’s kind of a miracle our parents haven’t come after us yet.”

“Yeah, well, my mom’s pouting in the castle after losing another stare off with me. I don’t know what happened to the others.” Mal told her with a light shrug before her face turned soft. “If you stay, there’s someone on the other side either patiently waiting for your return or planning a way to get here. She already wanted to come and get me. I don’t know if the boys could stop her if you decided to stay. And I don’t think you like either of those options.”

A frown appears the girl’s face when she realized something. “Hopefully she doesn’t find out about Ben before we rescue him… But, M, I also can’t just leave you alone here.”

“I can take care of myself, E.”

“But-”

“I’m Maleficent’s daughter, I’ll be fine. You love her, E.” Her best friend points out. “Even if you haven’t said it out loud.”

Evie’s cheeks turn pink and her lips curve upward into a shy smile. “We actually have…”

“Really?” Mal asks, a smile appearing on her face as she looks happily at her. “Let me guess…you said it first?”

“Gabrielle did, actually.” The smile on Evie’s face gets wider as she remembers the moment, letting out a little laugh. “We were cuddled together and watching a zombie comedy. I was laughing at what happening when I hear the words, but it’s more of a whisper. She didn’t even realize she said it until I turned to her and asked. I thought I was hearing things or she was going to deny it, but she didn’t. She said she was in love with me and apologized for not saying it sooner and I shut her up with a kiss and told her I was in love with her, too.”

Mal looked at her best friend and saw how truly in love she was. The way her eyes sparkled, her voice when she recalled what happened, the broad smile on her lips…her whole face just lit up like a Christmas tree. There was no way she was going to let Evie stay here.

“Even if we didn’t say it for a while, we just knew.”

Yep, there was no way Mal was going to let Evie stay in the Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever really goes right when someone says they're going to be fine. Right?


	11. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Uma have a little chat. Evie and Mal welcome Ryder and Lonnie to the Isle with a side of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update this chapter until 13 or 14 in one go probably since I'll be travelling and won't be with my laptop for a few days.

“20 more minutes.” Harry says as he shows Ben, tied-up on a pole, his pocket watch.

The young king looks at the time. “That says 11:30.”

“Ah.”

Uma looks at him. “You better hope your girlfriend comes through.”

“Mm-hmm.” Harry agrees.

“Well, she’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Ben’s face falls when he remembers their talk at the hideout.

That peaks Uma’s interest. She looks at her first mate. “Leave us alone, Harry.”

“19 minutes to go now.” The pirate pats his shoulder.

Ursula’s daughter rolled her eyes. “Go.”

“I get that you don’t deserve this.” Ben tells her.

“’This?’” She scoffs. “This island is a prison, thanks to your father. And don’t pretend to look out for me. Because no one’s looking out for me. It’s just me.”

“So, this isn’t your mom’s plan? Isn’t that her necklace?” He bobs his head to the shell around her neck.

“My mom doesn’t care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift.”

“Ouch.” Ben says flatly.

“I don’t need your pity.” She rolls her eyes again.

“No, you certainly don’t.” Ben agrees. He looks around his surroundings. “You’re very resourceful. I don’t see you tied up.”

Uma chuckles. “All right. So, let’s trash talk Mal.”

“I’d rather talk about you.”

“Mm. Funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don’t have to feed you to the fishes.” She points out to the water.

“Well, you don’t.” He says. “Set me free, and we’ll go back together.”

“Oh, so now I get an invite?” Uma laughs. “Gee, I wonder why…” She puts her hand on the pole, besides Ben’s head. “When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that’s as mad as I’ve ever been in my life. And trust me, I’ve been plenty mad.” She pats his cheek as she takes a few steps back and looks out the wharf.

Realization dawns upon Ben. “I never thought of it like that before. That I could’ve hurt the people I didn’t pick.”

Uma turns back to face him.

“My plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king.” He scoffs at himself. “That sounds lame. I’m so sorry.” Ben apologizes. Not only to Uma, but to his sister also. He promised her things, yet he hasn’t started with any of it. Even his program was put on pause. “You’re a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution.”

“Me? Part of your solution?” Uma starts to think about it. “Nah, I don’t need you. I’m gonna get there on my own. Harry!” She calls out to her first mate. “Let’s see what this puppy can do.” She motions to her necklace before walking away.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle and her friends just entered the Isle. The moment the limo passed through the barrier, Gabrielle felt the magic leave her body.

“Whoa.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Ryder asks her, putting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

Gabrielle nods her head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I don’t feel weak.”

Everyone looks at her with worried expressions.

“Okay.” Lonnie says from the front. “But the moment you do, tell me. And I will drive you back out of this place.”

“We don’t know if that will work-”

“It’s the first and quick option we have.” Ryder interrupts her. “Whether we have Ben or not, I’m bringing you out the barrier.”

“But-”

Carlos shakes her head. “We’ll take care of Ben. Okay?” He tells her with a tone that ends the discussion.

It surprises Gabrielle for second, but accepts. “Okay.” She hides the little curve of her lips for the boy- proud that he’s slowly asserting himself more.

They get to the old garage where Mal and Evie are waiting for them.

“Carlos and I will get the swords.” Jay tells Lonnie and Ryder as they get out of the car.

“Okay.”

“Oh, Lonnie!” Mal exclaims. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Evie sees the other boy. “Ryder! You, too?”

Lonnie and Ryder hug the two girls.

“Hi. Welcome to the Isle.” Evie says flatly.

Lonnie’s face falls. “Don’t be glad, yet…”

They look at her with confused expressions. “Why?”

The limo’s door opens and out comes Gabrielle. The two girls rush forward. Mal starts scolding the boys while Evie is scolding her girlfriend.

“You shouldn’t be here! Why are you here?! Wha-?!”

Gabrielle hold her hands out to the two. “Mal, don’t get mad at the boys. I made them take me. Evie, you and Mal and Ben can get mad at me later after we save him.”

“Gabe!”

“I’m fine. I promise. Lonnie and Ryder have a back-up plan if I start to feel weak. Okay?” Gabrielle tells them.

Mal and Evie let out a defeated sigh.

“Okay. The very moment you do, tell either of them and get out of here- even if we don’t have Ben yet.” Mal says sternly, pointing her finger for good measure.

“Yeah…”

Carlos hands Mal the fake wand. “Wow, what a beauty.”

“It’s noon.” Jay says.

“All right. Are we ready?” Mal asks.

Everybody nods their heads. “Yeah.”

“Let’s do this.”

They start to heading to the docks. Carlos and Gabrielle see Dude follow.

“Stay! I mean it.”

Dude stops and lies back on the floor with a pout. Carlos gently puts his hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” He whispers, asking one last time.

“Don’t worry about me, Carlos. I’m fine.” She pats on his hand.

“Okay.” He sighs before they catch up with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...?


	12. As A Pirate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down in the Lost Revenge and we discover something about Gabrielle's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going down!

The group arrives to the Lost Revenge, pirates surrounding and staring at them as they walk towards the ship.

“Hey, guys! They’re here!” Gil, Gaston’s son, tells his captain and the rest of the crew as soon as he spots Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Gabrielle, Lonnie, and Ryder.

“Welcome!” Harry grinned, though it slightly faltered when he spotted Gabrielle. He shrugged it off and widened his grin. “Oh. It seems like they brought along the princess.”

Ben narrows his eyes at his sister. “Elle!”

Harry brings him onto the plank. “Shut up, your Highness.”

Uma laughs and gets giddy. “Finally! Alright, let’s get this party started. I swear I'm cold-hearted. There’s no negotiation and I’m not here for debating. Just look at Ben’s face, then ask yourself how long you think I’ll remain patient.” She tells them as Harry pushes Ben further off the plank. “I’ll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. So, you either hand over the wand, or he’ll be ripped apart.”

“Now let’s all just be smart.” Mal steps forward. “Although for you, that must be hard. You’ll get your wand. No one has to come to any harm. Don’t try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite.” She tells the young captain. “Who’s the baddest of them all? I guess we’re finding out tonight.”

The pirates gather together, trying to intimidate them with their swords and the fact that they outnumber them. “Let’s go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It’s the wand for the crown. If you don’t, it’s going down.”

“Let’s go, make your move. Peace or war, it’s up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don’t, it’s going down.” The other side responds.

“We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth.” The pirates threaten.

Maleficent’s daughters won’t let themselves be intimidated. “Let’s go, pound for pound. We’re prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up. Put ‘em up, it’s going down.”

“Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade or walk the plank!”

Mal huddles the group before walking back to Uma. “Okay, look, this is not a conversation. It’s a do-or-die situation. If you don’t give me back the king, I’ll have no hesitation. I’ll serve you right here and I don’t need a reservation. That way your whole ‘pirate crew’ can have a demonstration. Release him now- and we can go our separate ways. Unless you want to deal with me and the VKs.”

Evie waves sarcastically at the pirate as Gabrielle gives a wolfish smile, while the others hold their glare.

Ursula’s daughter laughs. “So that’s your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?”

“All it takes is one swing, and I’ll humiliate him!” Harry smirks and points to the king. “Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I’ll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I’ll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I’ll-”

Uma grabs the hook on his hand and pulls him back. “Harry, we get it. Chill.”

Gabrielle narrows her eyes at Harry, flashing a hazel glow that the pirate doesn’t miss and causes him to almost miss a step. They lock eyes for a brief moment before the two sides go at it again, intimidating each other and waiting for the other to make their move. Carlos gives Mal the wand and she starts to walk forward when Ben stops her.

“Hey! We don’t have to choose. We don’t have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it’s gonna be a lose-lose. There’s got to be a better way.” He then turns to the captain. “Uma, I promise I’ll give you your chance. You’ll have your say.”

“Silly king, you give me? You’re gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance!”

“Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade or walk the plank!” The pirates repeat.

Mal hands over the wand to Uma, but the captain doesn’t take it.

“Hold up. Mm. Too easy. Why don’t you give it a test drive? We want to see it work.”

In the background, Gabrielle and the others slightly look at each other.

“You always were quite the drama queen.” Mal tells her.

Evie looks to her right and spots theirs beloved talking dog.

“We’re dead.” Carlos says under his breath before Evie moves closer and whispers to him. Gabrielle picks it up and sees Dude on the other side, thanking the gods he flunked Obedience Class.

“Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait.”

Mal turns around and Carlos slightly nods his head to the right. She follows the direction and her eyes land on Dude. “Okay.” She breathed. “Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!”

When nothing happens, Gabrielle whispers for only Dude to hear. “Talk, Dude.”

“Does this vest make me look fat?”

The pirates laugh and rejoice while the others sighed with relief.

Dude continued to speak. “Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?”

“Give me the wand!” Uma demanded.

“Give us my brother!” Gabrielle yelled from her spot.

Uma looks at her for a brief moment before calling her first mate. “Harry, bring him over.”

Gil walked over to Ben and talked as Harry started bringing the king to Mal. “Ooh, um, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he’d finished off your dad when he had the chance.”

Gabrielle slightly glares at Gil. She then moves her gaze to Harry and gives him a full glare when Ben lands roughly on his knees after the pirate pushes him towards Mal. Uma reached out her hand for the wand as Mal does towards Ben.

“Cut him loose, Harry.” Uma tells him.

Hook’s son scowled as he cut the ropes with his sword on Ben’s wrists. “I never get to have any fun.”

Mal grabs Ben’s hand as she hands over the wand to Uma and exchange at the same time.

“Yes!” Uma exclaimed once she held the magical item.

As the pirates were rejoicing, Gabrielle was pushing her brother to follow the others out of there. “Ben, go!” She hissed at his hesitation. “Stop looking back! Move!”

They barely moved away when Uma tried the wand. “By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!” She and her crew felt nothing happen and realize they were played. “No! You do not get to win every time! Get ‘em!”

A fight broke out and now they were clashing swords with pirates along with a few smoke bombs. Gabrielle fought each pirate that came her way. She started to get weak several minutes into the fight, but didn’t say a word. She wasn’t about to leave them with these many pirates. Though, the princess was barely skilled in a sword fight- let alone a sword, she let her emotions be her drive.

“Hey, you’re Gaston’s kid. Gil, right?” Gabrielle asks as she fights with the muscled blonde.

He smiles like a puppy. “Yeah! And you’re Ben’s sister. You’re actually cuter in person.”

“Aw, thanks.”

Ben dives in. “Sorry, Gil, my sister’s taken.” He tells the pirate and it’s two to one.

“Well, this is unfair.” Gil frowns as he blocks off their attacks.

“Okay, we’ll make it fair.” Ben says, catching a certain pirate with eyeliner to go after. “Sister, would you like to have this?”

Gabrielle follows his gaze, spotting her girlfriend win in her duel while stealing the pirate’s scarf in the process, and nods. “Why thank you, brother. Go get Eyeliner.”

They continue to fight Uma’s crew and almost escape by using the last smoke bomb when the princess suddenly dropped to the ground.

“Gabrielle!” Her friends yelled when they saw her fall.

Everyone but her was already by the exit.

“Harry, get her.” Uma ordered.

Harry grabbed the girl, forcing her to stand, and dropped her beside his captain- although much gentler than he did with her brother.

“You might’ve gotten your king back, but we have your princess.” Harry laughed, his accent coming through.

Gabrielle stood up, although a weak, and turned to the pirates. “I wouldn’t keep me if I were you.” She growled with her hazel eyes and bared teeth. It scared the pirates. However, it didn’t last long when she was hit with another wave of pain and knelt down to the ground.

“Gabe!”

“Elle!”

“Uma, give me my sister!” Ben yelled.

One of the newer pirates- a young boy with light brown hair- from the back laughed at him. “She’s not even your blood!”

Everyone, even the other pirates, turned their attention to him. Anger flared inside Ben and was prepared to lunge at him when Harry points his sword at him. Then, surprisingly, turns back to where the voice came from.

“Come here!” He calls out to him. The new pirate nervously walks towards him and as soon as he’s near Harry, the first mate quickly points his sword at him and stares with menacing eyes. “Your new ‘ere, but I’m sure you know the rules. You let us do the talking while you stand behind us. Quiet. So, either shut up or get outta ‘ere.”

The young boy gulps. “I-I’ll shut up.”

Harry turns back around and smirks. “Good. Now, where were we?”

“Well, it looks like we have a little beast in our hands!” Uma laughed, gaining everyone’s attention again. Although she could see something familiar with the girl. “Too bad she’s too weak to do anything.” She put her hand on the princess’ shoulder. “Guess we’ll feed her to the sharks.”

“Better yet, make her scrub the decks. Keep ‘er here and make her feel what’s it like to be in this prison.” Harry tells his captain. He expands when Uma quirked an eyebrow. “Death seems easy and too quick. Make ‘er suffer.”

Evie attempts to run towards her girlfriend when Uma points a sword at her, then slowly brings it towards Gabrielle’s face. “Uma, give her back! Please!” Evie begged, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I think I like your idea, Harry. We keep the princess, she does our chores-

Gabrielle suddenly sensed her father was near, her ears perking at the sound of his feet running towards them. Him barging in could help them escape. She just needed to buy some time. “Wrong princess.” Gabrielle scoffed.

Uma narrowed her eyes at her. “Or maybe sharks will have to do. Either way, she suffers and they suffer. It’s a win-win.”

“True.” Gabrielle chucked humorlessly. “Painful, but quick or slow and painful. Your choice for my suffering. Either way, I’m still dead.”

Uma and Harry looked at the princess and wondered what she meant when another wave of pain hit, seeing it on her expression.

“Elle, no! I won’t let it!” Ben exclaims. He takes a step towards the pirates. “Take me instead. Let them go and take me. It’s me you want, remember?”

“Mal take my brother and go.” Gabrielle groaned out.

Mal shakes her head, refusing to leave her behind. “We’re not leaving without you.”

Gabrielle slowly smirks at them, making them look at her with bewildered expressions. All of a sudden, a loud howl was heard.

A tall, lean, man with dark hair and hazel-green eyes appeared by the exit. Everyone, especially the pirates, stared at him. Mal and the others somehow felt relieved with his presence. However, it was a surprise when they saw the pirates slightly bow their heads at him.

“Uma, Harry, let the girl go.”

“But Zeke-”

“Uma.”

Ursula’s daughter scowled in frustration before stepping back.

Zeke approached his daughter and helped her up to her friends. “Go. I’ll catch up.” He tells them as he hands her over to Ryder and Carlos. He turns around to the pirates. “Do not follow.” He says sternly and drags the makeshift bridge into the pipe in case they attempted to. He will deal with them later.

He catches up with the teens and approaches his daughter who’s leaning onto the limo.

“Father.” Gabrielle smiled weakly. “Did you get my letter?”

“I did, sweetheart.” Zeke returned a smile.

“What took you so long? Are you getting old? I thought your senses were good.” She teased her father and laughed slightly through the pain.

“I’m sorry it took a while, I had my earplugs on so I wasn't able to hear you. And when I first sensed you, I didn’t want to believe you were here when you know you shouldn’t. Also, you know how far our house is from this place.” Her father’s smile faltered a little before giving her a quick embrace. “You should go. You can’t stay here any longer.”

“But the pirates? Uma? They listened to you?”

“Here.” He puts a ring in her hand. “I had a letter to explain it, but I left it at home. I will send it when the shipment comes. Right now, you must go.”

Gabrielle hesitates to leave.

“Hey, you have to go.” Zeke tells his daughter again.

“I love you.”

Zeke’s face softens, knowing his daughter has a hard time saying that. “I love you, too.” He kisses the top of her head and helps her get in the vehicle. “Take care of her.”

The kids nod their heads at the Big Bad Wolf and get in the car. He steps back and watches as the car drives away. He turns back around and connects the bridge again. He approaches the pirates, looking at them one by one. Most of them young teenagers. However, he doesn’t notice someone escape behind him, too caught up with worry for his daughter and anger at the pirates in front of him.

“Do any of you know what the consequences would be if something ever happened to the princess and the king?!” Zeke growled at them before taking a few deep breaths and calming down. “I am trying to help you out here. As a pirate once myself, I knew this wasn’t going to be easy. I know you want to get out of here- who doesn’t? A number of you don’t deserve to be here. Especially the kids. But if something happens to the king and his sister, any chance you have of getting out of here are _gone_.”

They all remain quiet, either rethinking their decisions or too scared to speak.

Zeke looks around and doesn’t see the person he wants to talk to. “Where’s Uma?”

None of them answer.

“Where’s Uma?” He repeats before turning to her best mates. “Harry? Gil?” He hears nothing except for all of their racing heartbeats. “Fine, don’t answer. But when you see her, tell her I’d like to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Bad Wolf was a pirate? What? Also, any guesses why Harry seemed weird with Gabrielle?


	13. Do Whatever You Need to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they drive back to Auradon, tension and worry hang over their heads as Gabrielle continues to suffer while inside the barrier. Carlos puts his foot down and Mal opens up to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll pause here. I'll be travelling for a few days so I won't be able to update for a little while. Hope you guys understand. Anyway, here's Chapter 13!

Jay starts driving back to Auradon with Lonnie beside him. Carlos has Dude in his arms and Ryder, Gabrielle and Evie are by his side. The princess lies on the seat with her head on Evie’s lap. Mal and Ben are seated across them and apart from each other.

Gabrielle starts to sweat and a headache comes through.

Jay hears her groan in pain. “Hang in there, Elle.”

“Hey, hey, I’m here.” Evie starts dabbing the girl’s face with the scarf she got from one of the pirates.

“¿Es eso de uno de los piratas?” Gabrielle asks, her voice small.

“Sí, lo siento.”

“Bruto.” The princess laughs then groans when her head begins to hurt again.

Mal, Ben, Ryder and Carlos stare at her with worried expressions.

Evie feels her eyes begin to water again. “Jay? Lonnie?” She calls out.

“We’re almost there.” Lonnie replies, worry not lost in her tone.

“Luna?” Gabrielle whispered. “Eres mi princesa.”

“Shh… Lo sé. Guarde tu energía, mi lobo.” Evie tells her, hand caressing the girl’s face.

Gabrielle hums and leans into the touch.

Everyone didn’t understand much of what they said. They only got something about pirates, a yes, energy, and their nicknames. What they completely understood, however, was their love for each other.

Ben whispers to Mal. “What were you guys thinking bringing her here?”

“We-”

“Ellos no lo hicieron.” Gabrielle croaked.

“What?”

Gabrielle realized she was still speaking in Spanish. “They didn’t.” She repeats in English. “I still have my wolf ears, Bear. Don’t get mad at them. It was my choice to come here. I made them bring me. If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me.”

The king shook his head and gently puts his hand on her ankle. “Hey, just…save your energy. Alright, Spot?”

Gabrielle closed her eyes. “Just don’t blame them…” She mumbles. Evie dipped her head and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the top of her head.

Ben sighs then turns to Mal again. “I’m really sorry that things didn’t go the way you wanted them to.”

“I mean, as long as the both of you are…” Mal trails off. She wants to say safe, but until they’re out of the barrier, she can’t say the same for Gabrielle.

“Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle.” He says hesitantly, understanding what she meant. “They’re my people, too. Uma helped me see that.”

Mal looks at him incredulously. “Ben, Uma captured you. And she was about to sentence Gabrielle to her death.”

“She’s an angry girl with a bad plan. That’s not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal.”

A small gasp escape Mal’s lips. “I wasn’t going to kill anyone-”

“But the villains who have unfinished business probably were.”

Gabrielle coughs, they think it’s because of her situation, but she was just as surprised at his replies. Evie continues to wipe off the sweat on her girlfriend and tries to ease her pain.

“Awkward.” Dude says it for all of them.

Carlos covers the dog’s mouth. “Dude, I know you can talk, but it doesn’t always mean you should.”

“Here we go.” Jay says as he nears the bridge. He opens the barrier and steps on the gas. Once through, Gabrielle could feel the magic slowly come back to her. She gently grabs hold of Evie’s hand.

“Gabe?”

“Magic’s back. I’m going to be fine.” She says, a little raspy, but with a small smile.

Ryder gives a light pat on her shoulder.

Up front, Jay and Lonnie smile when they heard what their friend said. He glances at Lonnie. “Why don’t you stop by practice later?”

“What, in the mood to break some rules?”

“No. Elle, Chad and I found a loophole.”

They arrive back to school with Gabrielle still weak, but feeling slightly better. Ryder has his arm around her to keep her steady.

“I’ll get these back to the gym.” Lonnie says about the swords. She turns to Gabrielle. “Are you sure you don’t want to get yourself checked?”

“I’ll be fine, Li. Thank you.”

Lonnie lets out a small chuckle. “Even with your condition, you’re still stubborn as hell. Ryder, you got her.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you're not going to the clinic, at least get some sleep.” Lonnie says. “I’ll see you guys later.” She tells them before leaving to return the weapons.

Jane appears and sees them. “Oh my gosh, Elle, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little woozy. Nothing to worry about.” Gabrielle tells her friend with a weak smile.

“You should get some rest before tonight.”

“Don’t worry about me, Jane. I’ll be fine.”

Jane looks at her hesitantly before nodding, when she sees Ryder assure her, and turning her attention to the king. “Ben, Cotillion’s tonight. Come here.” She waves at him to come closer. “Look, this is the stained-glass window for Mal. Isn’t it beautiful? She’s gonna love it.” She gushes as she shows him the picture on her tablet.

Ben looks at it then takes a step back to Mal. “Do you want to cancel?”

Everyone’s eyes widen a little. Mal doesn’t know how to answer that.

“Um, you know what? I can come back.” Jane says, sensing something wrong between the two. “Uh, but, like, really, really soon.”

Gabrielle nods her head slightly. “Yeah, I think that-”

“No, no, no. No, no, no. Now’s fine.” Ben protests. “Um…do whatever you need to do.” He tells Mal before turning to Gabrielle and looking at her with stern eyes. “You stop being stubborn and get some rest.” He then walks away with Jane to discuss final things for cotillion.

“We need to talk.” Evie links her arm around Mal’s.

Carlos stops the two girls from leaving. “No.”

“No?”

“You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, and Jay and I are tired of it.” Carlos tells the girl.

Jay looks back and forth between them and shrugs innocently. “I’m not.”

Carlos rolls his eyes at him. “We’re your family, too. We’ve been through a lot together. We’re not stopping that now, okay? Everyone, sit.” He goes down on the grass first. “Come on.” Dude looks at him. “You, too.”

Gabrielle pats Ryder on the arm to let help her walk towards her girlfriend. She kisses her on the cheek. “Listen to Carlos. You all need this.”

“Thanks, Elle.” The boy smiles up at her.

“Hey, maybe you two can join.” Jay says.

The princess quirked an eyebrow. “Because I'm a girl?”

“No!” Jay says quickly, his eyes widening, and blush appearing on his cheeks. “I mean-”

Gabrielle chuckled at his reaction. “Relax, Jay. I'm only messing with you.”

“Well, yeah, you're a girl, but that's not the reason. I asked 'cause you're...well, you're family. You're Mal's sister, Evie's girlfriend, and our Tourney teammate.”

“And what about me?” Ryder smiles smugly.

“Oh. I just included you 'cause you're Elle's best friend. And it would've been awkward if I just asked her while you're clearly standing there.”

Ryder puts a hand over his heart and pretends to be hurt. “Thank you for your honesty, but you're an ass.”

Carlos laughs. “You know we appreciate you, Ry. Especially after today.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think Mal would be more comfortable with just you guys.” Ryder tells them and smiles softly at the mentioned girl.

“Ryder's right.” Gabrielle smiles at all of them.

Evie puts a gentle hand on Gabrielle’s arm. “You…listen to what everyone’s been telling you. And if you start feeling weak again tell-”

“I promise.”

Evie looks to Ryder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets some rest before tonight.” He reassures her with a smile. “I’ll even send you pictures if you want.”

The girl shakes her head with a smile.

Gabrielle rolls her eyes at him before she puts a comforting hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Just be honest.” She tells her sister before walking away with Ryder.

The three of them sit down.

“I don’t know how to start girl talk…” Carlos tells them.

A beat passes.

“What up?” Jay says.

Mal lets out a small laugh. “Um, well…I’m a mess. I’m such a mess.” She admits. “I mean, six months ago, I was, you know, stealing candy from babies, and now everybody wants me to be this Lady of the Court. And I have no idea how to keep up the act.”

“Then don’t.” Carlos tells her.

She lets out a small chuckle. “Elle said the same thing before I left.”

“See? This was dumb.” Jay attempts to get up, but sits back when Evie speaks.

“Maybe it wasn’t. A few months ago, Hope told me that as much as I want to forget it, I won’t. She was right, we’re always gonna be the kids from the Isle. Before all this, I sometimes forgot that she’s one of us.” Evie acknowledges. She feels a little bad now because of that. “I tried to forget it. I really tried, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are. And we’re never gonna be like anybody else here. And that’s okay.” She tells them. “That’s okay.”

“And we can’t fake it.” Carlos adds.

Evie shook her head with a smile. “No.”

“Yeah. I mean, especially without my spell book…”

“Mal,” Carlos starts. “If Ben doesn’t love the real you, then he’s not the one.”

Evie agrees and smiles at him. “I like that.”

“Give him a chance.” The young boy says softly.

Evie holds her best friend’s hand. “I’m gonna make some changes to your dress. And if you’re up for it- only if you’re up for it- it will be waiting for you, okay?”

Mal nods her head slightly. Evie gives her a hug and mouths a thank you at Carlos’ direction.

Evie, Carlos, and Jay get up and start leaving. The former stops in his tracks and sits back down with Mal.

“Come to Cotillion tonight, alright?” Jay tells his friend. “If Ben isn’t smart enough to love you and you can’t stand another day, I’ll drive you back tomorrow myself.”

Mal doesn’t say anything, but gives Jay a small smile.

“Okay.” He says and gets back up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Google Translate so I apologize if it's not accurate:
> 
> ¿Es eso de uno de los piratas? – Is that from one of the pirates?
> 
> Sí, lo siento. – Yes, sorry.
> 
> Bruto. – Gross.
> 
> Luna? Eres mi princesa. – Moon? You’re my princess.
> 
> Shh… Lo sé. Guarde tu energía, mi lobo. – Shh… I know. Save your energy, my wolf.


	14. Any Theories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle checks out the ring her father gave her. Ryder gives his guesses and Lonnie helps a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still traveling, but I forgot I have this saved here. So, here’s the next chapter!

Ryder brought Gabrielle to her room to rest.

“Get some rest.” He tells her. He doesn’t hear a reply and sees his best friend on her bed, focused on a golden ring. “New bling?”

The princess shook her head. “It’s my father’s…” She hands the ring to him.

Ryder looks at it and sees a familiar symbol engraved on it. A wolf’s head with the fleur-de-lis between its eyes and crossed swords in the back. “But why does it-?”

“I don’t know, Ry.” Gabrielle sighed.

The boy sits beside her. “Huh.” He paused. “Any theories?”

“My father got it from one of the pirates?”

“Your father is actually the infamous Sea Wolf?”

Gabrielle laughed. “Wack.”

“Knock, knock.” Lonnie says as she enters the room, dressed up for practice.

“Look at you, Captain.”

Ryder beams. “Hey, congrats!”

“Thanks. I have to meet them in five, but I wanted to see if you were okay.” Lonnie bobbed her head at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiles at her. “Yeah, I’m feeling better.”

“Speaking of captain, check this out.” Ryder tosses Lonnie the ring.

“Oh, is this another one of your father’s?”

“Yep. Check closer.”

Lonnie looks at the ring again. “It’s…the symbol of the Sea Wolf.”

Gabrielle nods her head. “Correct again.”

“Gabrielle thinks he got it from one of the pirates while I think the man is _the_ Sea Wolf.” Ryder tells her, rubbing his hands together.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Lonnie tells them, tossing the ring back to Gabrielle. “Why would your father have the ring of a dead pirate and how would he be a pirate turned wolf?”

“Correction: rumored dead pirate.” Ryder pipes up.

Gears were turning inside Gabrielle’s head. “I don’t know… I mean, you saw how those pirates reacted when he arrived. They bowed their heads. They _bowed_. I sensed some of their fear and admiration. It was like they have him in high regard. Hell, I even sensed it from Harry _and_ Uma.”

“Maybe he helped them with something? Evie did say he was helping out kids in the Isle.”

Ryder stood up. “Or maybe…he’s Uma’s stepdad.”

Gabrielle hits the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“No way father would marry Ursula. They may have talked in the past, but no way.” Gabrielle protested. “Or if he did, he would tell me.”

Ryder rubbed his head. “Did you have to hit me that hard?”

Lonnie stared at her friend. “Well, it wouldn’t be that far off. Your father did mention going to Ursula’s Chip Shoppe last semester.”

“Gods, I hope not.” Gabrielle sighed, looking up. “I already have Mal and Ben. That alone is still a little weird when I call them my siblings. I don’t need another one. Especially one who tried to kill us.”

“Okay, you know what?” Lonnie speaks, putting her hands on her waist. “We’ll set this aside for another day. Tonight, we do cotillion. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” The other two agreed, nodding their heads.

Ryder points the princess. “But if you don’t feel well enough for tonight, don’t go. I’ll tell your family and the others for you. And if you feel any pain again, tell us and we’ll tell FG. We’ll think of some excuse. Or you tell her and think of an excuse. Either way, tell FG.”

“I promise.”

They bid each other goodbye as Lonnie headed to the Gym, Ryder to Aziz’s room- freaking out that he forgot to tell his boyfriend that he was going somewhere- and Gabrielle gets some sleep. When the latter wakes up almost three hourse before cotillion, she opens her bottom drawer and leaves the gold ring there. She sees the small white pouch her father gave for her birthday and takes the items without a thought before leaving her room.

**To: My Princess ✨  
Meet me at the bleachers in 10 mins. Don’t worry, I got enough rest.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gabrielle’s father was a known pirate? What else could he be hiding?


	15. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Evie promise a few things to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I saved before traveling!

It’s two hours before cotillion and had Evie finished handing out dresses with Doug almost an hour ago. She’s been with Gabrielle at the bleachers since then after receiving her message. Evie had her head on the princess’ lap as she laid down on the bench. Gabrielle moved her hand through her girlfriend’s soft blue hair while the other is holding Evie’s. Both stayed quiet and watched as the sun slowly set.

“Te parenció muy bien peleando a esos piratas antes.”

Evie smirks. “Realmente ahora?”

“Mm-hmm.” Gabrielle bit her lip.

“Bueno, no te pareciste mal.” Evie taps her girlfriend’s nose with her finger. “Incluso si fuera bastante no calificado.”

The younger girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said before dipping her head and giving Evie a kiss on her forehead.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Evie whispered after a beat.

Gabrielle looks at her. “I couldn’t let them hurt Ben.”

“And we wouldn’t have let it. Lonnie and Ryder were there.”

“You still needed all the help you could get. Seven of us against a bunch of pirates is still better than the six of you against them.” Gabrielle countered, her hand stopping their movements through Evie’s hair.

The Evil Queen’s daughter stared at her with worried eyes. “Chad could’ve gone instead. The Isle had no magic. Who knew how long you had?”

Gabrielle bit her lip. “I don’t know, but thankfully it was more than enough to get Ben and back out of the barrier.”

Evie sat up, almost hitting her girlfriend’s head, and looked at her with an incredulous expression. “You fell in the middle of a fight, Hope!”

“Princess-”

“Don’t ‘princess’ me.” Her girlfriend interrupted. “You promised to tell us the moment you felt unwell.”

“I promised to tell Lonnie or Ryder.”

Evie glared at her. “Stop being a smartass. Uma had you. She had a sword to you head. And she wouldn’t have let you go if your father didn’t appear. You were prepared to die!” She pointed out, lips trembling. “I lost you once and I’m not about to lose you again.”

“Hey, hey,” Gabrielle says softly as she rushed to her side. She cups Evie’s face and runs her thumb across her cheek. “I only bought us time for my father to arrive. I’m not leaving you. I’m fine now. Alright? The moment we got of the barrier, I started feeling better.”

The blue-haired princess shook her head. “What if it hadn’t? What if we asked Fairy Godmother to heal you again and it didn’t work? What if that was a onetime thing? What if this was?” Her voice quaked. All the possible scenarios swirling in her head.

Gabrielle wraps her arms around Evie and gently rubs soothing circles on her back. “I’m here. I’m okay. We’re okay.” She whispers in the girl’s ear.

They stay like that for a while before breaking apart.

“Evie…” Gabrielle breathes out as she takes out a pair of silver rings from her pocket. The same pair her father had given her on her birthday. One has a hollowed-out design of a crescent moon with a wolf’s head howling on it and the other is a thin band with the same design made out of the hollowed part.

“Gabe?” Evie asks, looking at her girlfriend’s nervous expression.

The princess puts down the items on the bench. “These are promise rings. My father gave them to me on my birthday.”

“They were the ones inside the pouch?”

“Yeah. He said that that I’ll know when to show them. Truth is, I’m not really sure if this is the moment he or I had in mind.” Gabrielle laughed humorlessly, nerves getting to her.

Evie reaches out her hands to grab the girl’s shoulders. This time it’s her who’s trying to calm her girlfriend. “Hey,” She says, gently running her hands up and down the girl’s arms.

Gabrielle takes a few deep breaths before she continues speaking. “I know we’re young and we haven’t been a couple long, but we have known each other since we were kids. Granted, we did miss a whole ten years together.” She laughs nervously, playing with the rings on the bench. She can feel the tears in her eyes. “I love you and you love me, even before we said it out loud. You know I’ve always had trouble saying those words to someone I care about, even if I had already told them before.”

Evie brings her left hand to her girlfriend’s cheek. “I already told you, you don’t have to say them. We know.”

Gabrielle puts her hand over the one on her cheek, rubbing her thumb over it. “That’s the thing… I am still working on it, but with you, it’s just effortless. After saying those words to you, I just want to say it over and over again.” The tears in her eyes start to fall. “And that scares me…because no one has ever made me feel like this, but at the same time it doesn’t scare me because it’s you. But, Evie, whether I say the words or not…just know that you are the one for me.”

Her green eyes look into Evie’s brown orbs, conveying everything she feels.

A beat passes through them before Evie removes her hand from Gabrielle’s face and puts it in front of her girlfriend. “So, what’s the promise? I mean, they’re called promise rings. Right?”

“Yeah,” Gabrielle lets out a relieved and watery laugh and holds onto the girl’s hand. “Yeah, they are. I promise that I will always fight for you and with you. That I will be worth every second of your time. I will _try _to not put my life on the line. And, if ever, we’re no longer together down the line…gods I hope not…but, if ever that did happen…I promise that the moment you need me, I will be there. You won’t ever lose me.” She tells her, voice quivering, tears falling, then laughs slightly. “I, um, don’t know if I put the ring on you or you do it.”

Evie starts to laugh as well, tears falling from her eyes when she does. “Well, you already have my hand.” She wiggles her fingers.

“Okay…uh, which finger?” Gabrielle asks as she takes the thin-banded ring from the bench. She moves the it around, unsure of which finger her girlfriend would like it on.

“I think my index finger will do.” Evie giggles. “You can add another one on the fourth somewhere down the line.” She adds with a sly grin that makes her girlfriend blush a deep red.

“R-Right…ha…yeah, okay.” Gabrielle stutters. But she can’t help the smile that forms on her lips as she imagines that future.

Evie picks up the other ring. “My turn?”

“You don’t have to-”

“Gabe- Hope,” Evie cuts her off, a soft smile replaces the sly one on her lips. “You have always been there for me. Even when you left the Isle, you were always with me. Here.” She puts her hand over her heart. “Whether we say the words or not, our actions speak for us. I promise that I will support your sometimes-heroic tendencies and make sure you will be fine after. If ever there does come a time that we’re no longer together...something I hope never happens...I will fight for us before that ever happens. If the gods will it that we shouldn’t be together, I promise that you’ll always have me to have your back and stay by your side. Always.”

Evie leans forward and gives Gabrielle a kiss as she slips the ring around the girl’s finger. She brings her hand to caress her girlfriend’s cheek and smiles through the kiss.

Gabrielle's phone rings, making them pull apart. She takes it out of her pocket and checks the caller to see it's Belle.

“Yeah, mom?”

“_Where are you? You need to get here and get dressed._”

The princess’ eyes widen a little and briefly look at the time on her phone. “Uh, yeah. I'm just about to leave the dorms. I overslept.” She lied.

Belle became worried. “_Oh, have you not been sleeping well?_”

“No, no. I'm fine, mom. I just fell asleep with Evie and forgot about the time.” Gabrielle winked at the mentioned girl, earning a light slap on her arm. “I'll see you in 20 minutes.”

“_Don't rush. Just get here safe. Okay? I love you._”

“Okay.” Gabrielle paused. “Um...you, too. Bye.”

“We better get ready for cotillion.” Evie says, a grin etched on her face, once the call ended.

Gabrielle nods her head, smile matching her girlfriend's. “We should. I'll see you on the red carpet?”

“Yeah.”

Yet none of them move an inch.

“Maybe two more minutes.”

“Two more minutes.” Evie gives her princess a quick peck before returning to their previous position on the bleachers with her head on the girl’s lap as they watch the stars in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translation:
> 
> Te parenció muy bien peleando a esos piratas antes - You looked really good fighting those pirates earlier.
> 
> Realmente ahora? – Really now?
> 
> Bueno, no te pareciste mal - Well, you didn’t look bad yourself
> 
> Incluso si fuera bastante no calificado. - Even if you were quite unskilled.
> 
> I just realized I didn’t put a link to what the rings look like in case some can’t visualize it.
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/oSAeW1GESz3GyPJB8
> 
> and (though this one is hollowed out)
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/ERp25qhBcGjRbKMX8


	16. Something Happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Royal Cotillion and the king's running a little late. They have a surprise guest that stirs up some problems. True love's kiss fixes a part of it. More surprises occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Royal Cotillion.

They were out on the red carpet on the way to the ship, music could be heard from afar, camera flashes were everywhere and so were paparazzi, journalists, and reporters. Gabrielle wore a yellow dress similar to Belle’s while Evie wore a blue one that hugged her curves perfectly- it definitely left the princess speechless when she first saw her girlfriend.

“Princess Gabrielle!” They called out.

Gabrielle smiled and gave them a little wave with her free hand while the other was wrapped around Evie’s waist. She whispered something in her ear before stepping off the platform and letting her girlfriend have this moment for herself.

“Evie, you look beautiful!”

The blue-haired beauty smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“Did you design the barrette?” One of the reporters asked, moving her microphone closer.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Evie touched at accessory on her hair. “Uh, no, it’s not my creation. Many of the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, Dizzy of the Isle.” She said to the camera, ending with a little wink knowing her friend would be watching tonight.

Everyone then noticed the similar jewelry on the couple’s fingers.

“Are you and Princess Gabrielle wearing promise rings?”

Evie looked towards her girlfriend, unsure if she would like to answer that. Gabrielle smiled and stepped back up the platform, wrapping her arm once again around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Yes, we are.” The princess answered with a smile.

It caused an uproar and they started to ask more questions.

“Does this mean marriage is in your future?”

“When will you upgrade the ring?”

“Are you certain this will last?”

Gabrielle was about to flash her eyes at the man, but Evie pulled her back, rubbing a thumb around the girl’s hand on her waist. Instead she flashed a smile and said no more before they boarded on the ship.

“Are you okay?” Evie asked her.

“I should be asking you that, love.” Gabrielle chuckled, the endearment slipping out of her lips before she could process what she said.

Evie stared at the girl, tilting her head and not expecting that from her. “Love?”

Gabrielle smiled shyly. “Oh- Uh…is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Evie smiled softly at her girlfriend and linked their arms together.

Lumiere looks at them, silently asking if they are ready. They nod and smile at him, returning a knowing smile of his own, before clearing his throat and introducing the two at the top of the deck.

“Princess Gabrielle and Princess Evie!”

The couple slowly went down the stairs, everyone clapping their hands- their friends cheering them on.

Evie continues to smile as they descend, attempting to hide the surprised look on her face. “Princess Evie?” She whispered.

“I did tell you earlier that you’re my princess.”

“I thought it was just what you call me.”

Gabrielle smiled at her for a brief moment before making sure she wouldn’t miss a step. “I know the title doesn’t really matter to you anymore. You’ve always been a princess- you and I and our friends know that. Even the Isle knows that. But I found some things a couple of months ago to make sure your title is official here as well. So, surprise!” She said the last bit softly.

Evie felt a little bit of tears starting to pool in her eyes. “You’re full of surprises today and you’re about to make me cry again.”

“We wouldn’t want to ruin your make-up.”

“You’re right.” Evie chuckled and tapped the tears away.

They were greeted by Gabrielle’s parents at the end of the staircase with a hug.

Belle looks between the two before breaking out a smile. “I see promise rings. Oh, I’m going to have two more daughters in the future.” Belle claps her hands together and hugs them again.

“Mom…” Gabrielle’s cheeks turn pink as does Evie’s while Adam chuckles.

“Relax, Elle. Your mom’s just happy.”

The princess sighed with smile. “I know, dad.”

“By the way, your brother’s running a little late. But if he’s not here in fifteen minutes, can you go check on him?” Belle asks.

“Sure, mom.”

“Alright, you girls enjoy yourselves for a while.” Adam told them.

Gabrielle and Evie smiled at them as they left to approach their friends. Ryder and Aziz were talking with Doug and a strawberry blonde-haired girl who they assume is Doug’s date, judging by his arm around her waist. As they walk closer, they realize the girl is Holly- daughter of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff.

“Look at you two ladies.” Ryder and Aziz smile at them.

“You both look wonderful.” Holly compliments the couple.

Gabrielle looks at the four of them. “You guys don’t look bad yourself.”

Her best friend wore a midnight blue suit while his boyfriend in a maroon colored one. The other couple was in a gold blazer and beautiful green dress with little gold accents.

“Well, we have Evie to thank for that.” The Prince of Agrabah winks at the girl beside her.

Ryder grins, running his hand through his hair. “I’m totally loving how I look tonight.”

“Yes,” Holly followed the boy’s grin. “This dress is absolutely perfect.”

“I may not have gotten a suit from Evie, but she did help me pick it out.” Doug said, chuckling slightly.

Evie smiles at them. “You’re all very welcome.”

“I haven’t seen Chad yet. Do any of you know where he is?” Gabrielle asked them, looking left and right for the blond boy.

Doug tilts his head a little. “You’re right. And he left our room before I did…”

“Carlos said he went to go get Audrey in Sherwood Forest since her carriage broke down.” Jay answered as he approached the group with Lonnie.

“But that’s like-”

“Six hours from here? Yep.” Lonnie shrugged.

Holly looks slightly impressed. “Guess he’s really head over heels for Audrey.” Her favorite song starts to play and tells the group that she and Doug will see them later as she drags the boy away for a dance.

Ryder hears a giggle and looks at that direction when he sees his sister and Arabella whispering and giggling together. “Ruby, Bella!” He calls out before walking up towards them, leaving Aziz.

“And my date leaves to become overprotective brother.” The boy laughs. “I’ll see you guys around.” Aziz smiles at them as he follows his boyfriend and drags him away from the two girls.

“Thanks, Z!” They hear Ruby say.

“Thank the gods Ben isn’t like that.” Gabrielle chuckled then moved to face her girlfriend. She was about to say something when she spots Carlos walk down the stairs with Jane before Fairy Godmother approached them. “Looks like Carlos got a date.”

Evie, Jay, and Lonnie quickly turned around and saw the two. The former clasped her hands together in awe. “Aww. Wait, what are they saying?”

“I can’t just listen in on other people’s conversations.”

Lonnie scoffed at her best friend. “Please, we know you do.”

“Not always.” Gabrielle pouted.

Evie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come on, what are they saying?”

Gabrielle’s pout disappears and starts to drown out the noise, focusing on the younger couple.

“Mom, I have a date.” Jane tells her mother.

“A date? Really?” Fairy Godmother asks excitedly, looking around the ship. She puts a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “Do you have a date, too?”

“Yeah.” He grins.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Fairy Godmother continues to look around the ship for their possible dates.

Jane giggles at her mother’s cluelessness. “Mom…” She brings her hands closer to the boy’s and holds them together.

The older woman looks between them with smiles until it dawns on her. “Bibbidi-bobbidi!” She gasps, then turns into awe, seeing the look on her daughter’s face and becoming happy for her. “Oh!”

Gabrielle laughs in her place.

“What happened?” Jay asks her. “Tell us.”

“Jane told FG she had a date then FG asked Carlos if he had one, too. She didn’t put it together until Jane held his hands.”

The other three start laughing as well. They see Lumiere enter from the top of the staircase. Gabrielle senses Mal’s presence and checks her watch to see she has about five more minutes before checking on Ben. She gives Evie a peck on the cheek before joining her parents in welcoming Mal.

The music stops and is replaced with trumpets. Gabrielle winces at the sudden sound. “I will never get used to that.” She mutters to herself.

Evie and their friends look at her with worried eyes.

“Trumpets. I’m fine.” She mouths, reassuring all of them, and returns her focus to the top.

“The future Lady Mal!” Lumiere introduces. He moves closer to the girl and whispers in her ear that makes her laugh. “You work it, girl.”

Evie claps for her first “Whoo! Yeah, Mal!” Then everybody else follows.

She starts walking down the stairs as Adam catches up and guides her. “Hey, Ben’s just running a little late.” The former king says.

“Okay.” Mal says nervously.

“And you look beautiful.”

Gabrielle grins at her. “You do.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Belle holds her hand. “I know we were shocked at first, but you- you and Evie are exactly what our children need.”

“And lucky for me, she doesn’t go by first impressions.” Adam tells her.

Evie approaches them and asks for Mal.

“Of course.”

A few moments later, the princess checks her watch once more before the trumpets blared. Lumiere steps out yet again to introduce someone. “King Benjamin!”

Gabrielle sees the look on Ben’s face as he walks down to Mal and senses there’s something wrong. She tries to listen to his heartbeat when she hears an unfamiliar one. The Wolf’s daughter subtly smells the air, but all she could get is the sea. The spotlights flash on the top of the stairs again. People gasped and started murmuring. She sees her parents look up and follows their gaze.

Uma.

But instead of pirate clothes, the young captain was a teal dress. Adam and Belle greet the girl with confused smiles while Gabrielle is too surprised and confused to move. She would’ve known if Uma was aboard the ship. Ben helps Uma down the stairs and brings her hand to his lips as he kisses the same gold ring that he once gave to Mal. She sees the heartbroken look on her sister’s face and the angry and baffled ones on their friends’.

“I’m sorry.” Ben starts apologizing to Mal. “It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection.”

“What are you saying?” Mal asks, confused, her voice small.

“I’m saying-”

“It was love.” Uma interjects. “It was. I just- I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?”

Ben smiles in agreement. “We are.”

“I know.” The pirate says sweetly.

“You’re so beautiful.” He tells Uma as he looked at her. The same look he used to have for Mal.

“Ben,” Mal calls. He doesn’t turn to her. She calls his name again. “Ben.” He and Uma both turn their heads to hear. “Did you go back for her?”

“He didn’t have to.” Ursula’s daughter answered. “I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I’m an excellent swimmer.”

Ben chuckles. “You are.”

Uma giggles back. “Aw, thank you.” She steps towards Mal and grabs her hand. Mal flinched like she’s been burned, but still hand her hand held by Uma. “Listen, Mal. I just really want to thank you- I do- for everything.” Uma hugs the still confused girl. “Thank you so much.”

Ben steps forward when Uma lets go. “Don’t you see, Mal? You were right.” He tells her. “You knew that we weren’t meant to be together. That’s why you never told me that you loved me. Thank you.”

Gabrielle approached them, getting over her initial shock. “Ben? What are you-”

She doesn’t get to finish her question when Uma suddenly hugs her. “I didn’t know why you were so familiar earlier, but now I do. Your father’s a great man.” Uma whispers in her ear. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

The princess quickly steps back when the girl lets go of her. Her expression like she’d been burned, just as Mal had earlier. Music starts to play and Ben and Uma start to dance.

“Come on,” Evie gently brings both sisters back with them.

“I’m so sorry Mal.” Gabrielle apologized before scolding herself. “I wouldn’t have let this happen. I would’ve known if Uma was here. I don’t know why I couldn’t sense her.”

Evie put a comforting hand on her back, as her other is on Mal’s. “Hey, this isn’t your fault.”

“Not too thrilled we risked our lives for him.” Carlos says angrily as he glares at Ben.

Jay nods his head in agreement. “Especially yours, Elle.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “But this isn’t my brother. Something’s wrong. He loves Mal not Uma.” She looks up to her parents and see the perplexed and disappointed looks directed at Ben.

“We’re with you, Mal.” Lonnie tells the girl.

Ryder moves closer with Aziz and Doug. “We’ll walk out with you.”

“Let’s just get out of here.” Jay says as he guides Mal away from all of this.

Gabrielle whispers to Jane. “Tell Lumiere to show the gift now.”

The girl doesn’t need to be told twice and runs up the stairs. “Lumiere, unveil the gift. They need to see it!”

The spotlight flashes on Lumiere again, stopping Mal and the others on the steps. “And now for the unveiling of King Ben’s masterpiece, designed especially for his _lady_.” He motions his hand to Mal then to the covered piece at the other end of the ship.

Trumpets blared for the third time as the cloth is removed and reveals the glass-stained window of Ben kneeling down and holding Mal’s hand. Everybody claps their hands and gasps in awe.

“Ben did that?” Mal gasps in wonder.

“Yeah, he did. That’s why I was so sure when I told you he loved you.” Gabrielle tells her as she catches up to them.

Mal turns to her best friend, recalling the things they talked about in the Isle. “Evie, Ben’s known who I was all along.”

“He loves the real you, M.”

“A true love…”

Gabrielle smiles at Mal. “Told you.”

Uma turns around and walks up to them. “Cover that back up!” She yells at Lumiere.

“I will not!”

Uma laughs nervously as the people start gasping at her. “Um, uh…” She turns to Ben. “Why don’t you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?”

“I have an announcement!”

Everybody turns their attention to the young king.

“Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady.” Ben reaches out his hand as Uma takes it.

Adam steps down and walks towards him. “Son…”

“Not now, Dad!”

“Ben!” Gabrielle yells at him as everyone looks at him with shocked expressions. Adam steps back to Belle and the others.

“Uh…” Ben continues. “So, as my gift to her, I’m bringing down the barrier once and for all!” He turns to the headmistress. “Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier.”

She shakes her head. “I most certainly will not.”

“I am your king!” He roared at the older woman.

“Obey him.” Uma adds.

Gabrielle is ready to lunge at both of them when her girlfriend stops her. “Don’t.” Evie whispers, grabbing her arm. “Uma’s spelled him. Let Mal handle this.”

She sees the girl above-mentioned walk down to the spelled boy. “Ben.” Mal calls him name. “Ben, look at me.”

“No, look at me.” Uma moves to face him. “You love me, remember?”

The young king looks back and forth between the two girls.

“No, Ben, you don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Ben, look at me.”

The sea witch’s daughter turns around to Fairy Godmother. “Bring down the barrier now!”

“I do not take orders from you!” The older woman scolds.

“Ben?” Uma calls.

Gabrielle turns her head to Evie so only she can hear. “Are you sure I can’t wolf out on her?”

“Only if you’re ready for Auradon to find out who you are.” Evie whispers back, holding her hand in support for whatever her girlfriend decides. “Mal’s got this, but if you can’t hold it in anymore…”

Gabrielle shook her head. “Maybe after. Mal has this. True love, right?” She gently smiled at her.

“Right.” Evie smiles back, running her thumb over Gabrielle’s as they continue to watch her best friend and Uma try to get Ben’s attention.

Mal obtains it. “Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn’t good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But, Ben…” She points to his gift for her. “That’s me!” Ben turns to glance at the glass window. “I’m part Isle and part Auradon.” She looks behind to Gabrielle for a few seconds to see the girl nod her head, telling her to keep going, before she returns her attention to Ben.

“Ben, eyes over here.” Uma tries again.

“And, Ben, you’ve always known who we were- and who we can be.”

“Don’t listen to her.”

“Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course I love you.” Mal tells him, voice quivering, tears in her eyes. “Ben, I’ve always loved you.”

Mal grabs his face and kisses him. Ben opens his eyes and smiles. He says her name. Everything becomes clearer. The spell Uma has on him, gone.

“True love’s kiss. Works every time.” Evie clasps her hands together and smiles at her best friend. Gabrielle’s eyes are on her and gives a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s shoulder. It gets Evie’s attention and smiles softly at her. She slips off the black and red ring from her finger and slides it onto Evie’s who just smiles at her with support.

Uma rushes forward to Fairy Godmother. “Ugh, give it to me!”

“No!”

Evie blocks her from grabbing the wand as Gabrielle flashes her bright hazel eyes at the pirate.

“Guards, seize her!” Fairy Godmother yells as Uma starts running to the edge of the ship, grabbing onto the railings when she gets there.

The people gasp when red smoke engulfs Gabrielle and gets replaced by a large black wolf with a white spot on her chest. She leaps to face Uma and, for some reason, everybody follows suit.

Gabrielle doesn’t attack Ursula’s daughter. She just growls slightly at her and attempts to stare her down, hoping that the girl will surrender peacefully. That is until the pirate starts to climb onto the railings.

“No, no! Stop, please! Stop! Uma, I know you.” Mal pleads, stopping the girl from jumping off. “You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me, because I’ve been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want. Uma, please.”

Uma starts to consider it when the shell around her neck starts to glow. Mal starts to smile. It quickly disappears when the girl jumps off ship.

“No, no! Uma!”

“Uma!”

Gabrielle barks as everybody rushes towards the railings. Water slowly starts to build up then bursts, making everyone step back as they get wet. They walk back and see that Uma has transformed into a giant cecaelia, like her mother.

“True love’s kiss won’t defeat this. The world will know my name!”

She starts bringing her tentacles up, one by one, almost hitting Evie as she does. The wolf snarls at Uma while Mal steps to the side as her eyes begin to flicker green. Uma places her hands on her hips, laughing at her, taunting her.

“Mal?” Ben attempts to step forward when she’s suddenly engulfed in purple smoke and out comes a giant purple dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we've got a wolf, octopus, and dragon.


	17. Kinda Like Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gabrielle jump into the water to stop Mal and Uma from hurting each other and everyone else in the process. Gabrielle finds out she didn't have much to worry about with her secret. The siblings discuss some important matters with the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Royal Cotillion.

Uma and Mal start going at each other, breathing fire and splashing water. The ship goes with the waves caused by Uma, making everyone slide and stumble as it does. Gabrielle turns back human before she falls on someone as a wolf.

When the ship regains balance, Gabrielle and Ben look at Mal and Uma as they continue to fight. Both grip onto the metal railings, the former’s eyes glowing hazel once more, when loud roars escape their lips. Ben walks back to leave Jay and Carlos his crown and jacket while Gabrielle doesn’t wait for him and jumps into the water.

“Elle!”

“Gabe!”

Ben follows suit.

“Wait, Ben! No!

“Ben!”

“Gabrielle! Ben!” Their parents yelled.

The two siblings swim to get in the middle of the two giant creatures.

“Mal, Uma! Stop!” Ben yells at them.

“Back down!” Gabrielle snarled at them, teeth sharp, eyes bright and looking between the two- mostly at the giant half-human, half-octopus on her left.

Uma laughs, unfazed at the princess’ appearance. “What are you gonna do? Splash me?” She moves her hands and creates a wave that hits the two.

Mal is ready to attack when Gabrielle roars at her again. “Stand down!”

“That’s enough! It’s got to stop!” Ben cries out to the cecaelia and dragon. “This isn’t the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won’t be easy, but let’s be brave enough to try.” He looks back and forth at them. “Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference.”

Gabrielle takes a deep breath and regains composure. Her eyes become green again and her teeth return to normal- canines still sharp and longer than an average person, but less menacing. She looks at her brother, keeping her voice low enough for just the two of them to hear- four if the other two are listening. “The thing is, Ben, you should’ve made some of those differences months ago.”

“What?”

“You promised me that things will be different. That you will do better. But, Ben, the Isle is no different from since I left. It’s been months and you’ve been putting Auradon first. Even the program was put on hold.”

Ben’s face falls. “I-”

She puts a hand out to stop him. “And I get that, I do. But I hope that seeing the Isle and as Uma helped you realize, that they’re your people, too.” Gabrielle swam closer to Uma. “You know my father. I don’t know how or why, but I’m betting- for whatever reason- the two of you are close. You know he wouldn’t want this.”

All four look at each other, those on the ship watching with baited breath as they wonder what the princess was saying. Uma lifts a tentacle and Mal prepares for a possible attack. She brings her tentacle closer to Ben’s palm and returns his ring.

Uma looks at Ben and Mal with a sad smile then at Gabrielle.

“Uma…”

“You would’ve been a great addition to my crew.”

The young cecaelia turns around and submerges into the water, swimming away.

Gabrielle starts swimming back when Ben stops her. “I’m sorry…”

“Just…do better. Okay?” She gives him a brief smile.

The young royals start swimming back as Carlos and Jay drop down the ladder on the side of the ship. Once they get back on board, Adam and Belle check on their children. Everybody starts to cheer for them and it just got louder when Evie rushed to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

“What did we just say about your heroic tendencies and putting your life on the line?” Evie lightly scolds her when she pulls back. “When I told you to go for it if you couldn’t hold it anymore, I didn’t mean to jump off ship.”

“I did say I will try.” Gabrielle laughs. “Besides, you’ll be there to make sure I’m okay.” She tells her before pulling her girlfriend for another kiss.

Ryder breaks them apart. “Alright, that’s enough. There are children present.” He teased.

They see the dragon land back on the other side of the ship, where Ben’s gift stood. Mal turns back to normal, her dress now purple like one she has on the stained-glass window and putting out the little puffs smoke coming out of her. She laughs and gives a little wave and curtsies which Ben returns with a bow.

Mal starts walking down the stairs, ushered by two young men who are then replaced by Evie. The two best friends walk back to Ben and the others. Evie returns to Gabrielle’s side as Mal gets pulled into a kiss by Ben.

Carlos taps on Ben’s shoulder. “Alright, alright, alright, alright. Break it up.”

Gabrielle’s ears pick up on her parents’ voices.

“How about those children of mine?”

“Ours.” Belle corrects her husband.

“Ours.”

“Yes. How about their girlfriends? I think we’re in very good hands here.”

“Very good hands.” Adam replied.

Evie sees the smile on her girlfriend’s face. “What were you listening to this time?”

“Just my parents talking about you and Mal. Nothing to worry about, love.” Gabrielle tells her and kisses her hand, the endearment once again falling easily out of her lips.

Evie takes off the black and red band from her finger and returns it to her girlfriend. “Here you go.”

Gabrielle thanks her and puts the ring on her right middle finger. She then realizes something. “Wait a minute…everyone here just saw me turn into a large wolf, how are they all still okay with that?”

“Well, Mal turned into a dragon so she beats you with the shock factor.” Doug joked and everyone laughed.

Arabella faced her ex-girlfriend. “I guess a number of us knew or had a hunch.”

Gabrielle tilts her head and stares at her quizzically. “Excuse me, what?”

“I don’t know about the others, but when we were together you had a letter from your dad opened in your room. I’m sure you didn’t mean for anyone to see it, but I did. I just saw the name at the bottom.”

“Also, I overheard you and my brother talking about the Isle a few years ago.” Ruby inserts after her girlfriend speaks.

“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” Gabrielle asked them, her head spinning with this new information. Evie slides her hand to the girl’s and interlocks their hands together.

“You were always a private person when it came to the deep and personal.” Arabella smiled kindly at her. “If you wanted anyone to know, you would’ve told them.”

“You guys weren’t- aren’t mad? Scared?”

Ruby chuckled at the princess. “I kind of grew up with you. I know who you are as a person- not as much as my brother, but still. It didn’t- doesn’t matter to me if you’re a VK or an AK. You are my brother’s best friend and you’ve been there for me when he couldn't. How could I possibly be mad or scared at you?”

Gabrielle’s lips trembled as her heart felt overwhelmed.

“We went camping before and I saw you use magic to light up the campfire when you thought no one was looking. You tried to do it the girl scout way, but nothing happened.” Holly told her, a little chuckle escaping her lips as she remembered the frustrated expression on the girl's face after multiple tries.

Another person spoke up. A boy- one of her classmates from last semester. Jasper, she thinks his name is. “My dad’s the guy you give your letters to. He kept your secret. I just sometimes hangout at the docks to study while waiting for him to finish work and I’ve seen you every couple of months. Figured you had someone for you in the Isle.”

“Your whole thing with wolves.” Radley, son of Little Red Riding Hood, shrugged. She avoided him as much as possible, feeling bad for what her father had done to his mother and grandmother. The surprised look on her face probably grew when he smiled at her. “Hey, we’re good. We aren’t our parents, right? And your father must’ve changed overtime if you’re still talking to him.”

“I- Uh, yeah, he did.” Gabrielle answered, swallowing the lump on her throat.

Several other people spoke up as well with their hunches and she realized she wasn’t as subtle as she initially thought. She started to tell them how and why she was here. Family and friends all stood beside her. As much as the people felt betrayed by their former rulers, they understood why it had to be kept secret, they felt sympathy and empathy for the girl. Most of them had seen the princess grow up before their eyes. Those outside her circle who knew her personally, finally understood why she had walls and kept to herself when she didn’t seem the type.

“Guess you’re kinda like Supergirl, huh.” Ryder piped up.

“How?” She laughed at him with watery eyes.

“Her disguise is just glasses- I mean, the citizens of National City probably put two and two together that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one. Especially those who have seen both in person. Those who figured it out probably had an idea of the risks if her identity was outed. They thought about it and saw all the good she’s done for them and collectively decided to keep her secret. Well, that's my head-canon anyway.”

“And you also did help save us from Uma!” A voice in the crowd yelled out resulting to another round of cheers.

“And all this time, I was so scared of how everyone will react when they find out.” Gabrielle said, her voice breaking. She paused for a while, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself. She didn’t want to cry in front of all these people. “Thank you, all of you, for understanding.” She told them sincerely. “But as flattering as it is to be compared to superhero, I’m not. I’m not even a princess by blood. I support my brother with everything he’s doing for Auradon, but, like Uma, I’ve also wanted change for the Isle. Ben knows this. Though, I admit…there are times I forget about the Isle. I suppose it somehow helps than remember I can’t step foot there again and be with my father.”

Ben put his hand on her shoulder and started to speak, his voice a little quaky. “I’ll get onto my promises. Starting with your father and unpausing the program. I’m not gonna let you down, Hope.”

The girl smiled gently at him then returned her attention to the people.

“I know nobody wants the barrier down and I completely get that. But the Isle needs to have basic resources that aren’t broken or spoiled at least.” Gabrielle continues to tell them. “The hospital or clinics and other basic facilities there are inadequate. We- I’m sorry- they can’t grow anything fresh out there and the things they receive from here are basically our trash or about to be. There are still useful items and edible food, but they don't last long enough. And in case anyone forgot, since Ben’s program was paused, there are still children in there.”

The people are quiet, but they know the princess is right. They either have their heads down in shame or look at her in sympathy and understanding.

Ben speaks up a few seconds after. “I know we have our reservations about magic…but I have seen my sister struggle to keep it all under control through the years. Her magic, her temper, her emotions.” He looks at the girl to see if he should continue, she nods. “It was only last semester that Princess Elle slightly lost it, but she still managed to keep her magic in, because she didn’t want to hurt anyone. In turn…she only hurt herself.” The young king paused, remembering the feeling of fear and worry when Ryder called, saying they were bringing Gabrielle to the hospital.

Mal grabs his hand and gives it a slight squeeze, encouraging him.

Ben turned to his girlfriend, giving her a brief smile, before facing the people again. “Lady Mal repressed her magic as well. Although she may have used some, it was only to help her fit in. Some people have good control of theirs, some don’t, a few probably don’t want anything to do with it, or not yet at least, and others may not realize they have it yet.” He glances towards people he knows who have magic or have the potential for it based on family history. Evie, Jay, Jane, Holly, Ryder, Ruby, and a few others. “Which is why, hopefully, with Fairy Godmother’s help and other experienced magic users, we can have another class solely for students to help with theirs. I know we already have Life Skills without Magic, and that’s important, too. But this class would be just as helpful.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Fairy Godmother smiles at him. “We’ll bring it up during the next council meeting.”

There are no sounds of opposition, which is a good thing. Ben looks at the people who rescued him in the Isle and just moments ago. “I owe you guys so much.”

The group chuckles, but agrees with him. Evie puts her hands on her waist. “Yeah.”

“Really.”

“Yep.”

“You got that right.” Carlos pats on his back.

“Just a little bit.”

“If there is anything that you need, or anything I can do for you…” Ben offers them.

Evie steps forward, slightly raising her hand. Mal puts a hand on her best friend’s shoulder while Gabrielle runs small circles on her back. “Um, actually, there is, Ben.” She glances out into the Isle. “I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It’s Drizella’s daughter, Dizzy. She’s like a little sister to me.”

Ben nods, smiling at her. “Then she should come.”

“Okay!” Evie grins. “Okay, great!”

He turns his head back to Mal and is about to say something when Evie speaks again. “Actually, um…” She laughs sheepishly as do the others. “Ben, since the program is back on, there are a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?”

“Yes, yes! Absolutely, please.” He tells her and everybody rejoices.

A young man approaches them. “Lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it.”

“Ooh.” Mal makes a face. “Um…you know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?” She calls.

The woman appears behind Ben. “That’s me. Mm-hmm.”

“Mal?” Gabrielle questions. “Are you sure?”

“It’s our mother’s spell book. If I’m going to continue using magic, I want to do it right. Besides, you grew up without it and ended up good with Fairy Godmother’s help.” Mal smiles at the girl. “This belongs in the museum.” She hands it to the older fairy.

“It does, yes, and I’m gonna take it.”

The crowd laughs.

Mal smiles. “Go for it.”

“Great.” Fairy Godmother leaves with the spell book.

“I’m not gonna be needing it anymore.” Mal says as she looks at the people she cares about, knowing they’ll be there to guide her through this.

“I’ll help you like you helped me.” Gabrielle tells her with a gentle smile before whispering in her ear. “By the way, what happened to mother? Did she-”

“Yeah and she’s back in her castle, pouting.” Mal whispered back.

“It’s a miracle she and the others didn’t come after you or the rest of us when we went back.”

“I know.”

Ben and Evie drag their feet to splash their girlfriends, followed by the rest of their friends.

“Come here, princess.” Gabrielle catches Evie’s waist before she could run away and spins her around laughing, while Mal retaliates at Ben and the others.

Everyone on the ship spent the rest of the night having fun- singing and dancing (a slow song or two appeared after the choreographed dance) and splashing water at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of a really big reveal and all for Gabrielle, but then another idea popped in my head. Instead of people being completely in the dark about her parentage, what if the people saw instances and had guesses. Since seeing the princess grow up and knowing her for years, they just decided to not say anything.


	18. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the Royal Cotillion and the teasing begins. Gabrielle shows Ben the ring her father gave her before leaving the Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are more of fillers to be honest.

The next morning has Gabrielle, Evie, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, Ryder, and Aziz eating in one of the longer tables in the dining hall. The first five on one side and the next on the other.

“I still can’t believe Uma just returned your ring and left.” Aziz says as he takes a bite out of his croissant.

“Speaking of rings…” Ryder drawls out. Gabrielle looks at him with warning eyes. She hasn't told the others yet about the pirate's (her father's?) ring that she left in her room. “Congrats to the newly engaged couple!” He points his fork to Gabrielle and Evie with a teasing grin.

The two girls blush red as their whole table, even the nearby ones, cheer around them.

The princess throws a piece of grape at him, which he catches with his mouth. “Shut up.”

“Please,” Lonnie scoffs. “We all know that’s where you’re headed anyway. Like Mal and Ben.”

This time it’s the other couple that blushes.

“Lonnie, if you do not stop, I will not hesitate to throw this piece of grape at your face.” Gabrielle threatens lightly, already holding the piece of fruit between her fingers.

“Babe.”

Gabrielle sighs and puts the fruit in her mouth instead.

“Whipped.” Ben coughs.

Gabrielle doesn’t hesitate to pick up another grape and throw it at his head. It lands on his plate and he picks it up to eat it.

“No food fights.” Fairy Godmother warns as she passes by their table.

Evie nudges her girlfriend’s shoulder. “They’re not wrong.”

“Hmm…yeah.”

“Then why throw grapes at us?!”

“Because it’s fun.” Gabrielle shrugs, taking a sip from her apple juice.

Jay picks up a blueberry. “Hey, Elle, catch!” He throws it at her and she successfully catches it with her mouth.

“Nice!” Carlos laughs with the others, clapping his hands.

“You’ve always loved the moon and wolves. I never knew why until you told us who you were last semester.” Jane remarked with a smile.

Gabrielle chuckled. “Well, aside from that, my father used to tell me a story about them.” Her lips curved into a small smile as she remembered the tale. “He told me that wolves howl at the moon because they’re trying to communicate with this spirit or some supernatural being living in it. They do it to cheer them up or simply to let the being know they were there because they think the spirit is beautiful and lonely and their howls bring comfort. Though, it’s just a story and there’s no actual relation to wolves howling at the moon. It’s also why Evie’s nickname is Luna.”

“It’s a nice story, Elle.” Aziz smiles.

Gabrielle holds Evie’s hand under their table. “Also, wolves are loyal to their pack and can mate for life.” Both girls blush before the former clears her throat. “And, I mean, have you seen the moon? Very beautiful, bright, and just calming when you look at her.” She says with sparkle in her eyes as they glance at her girlfriend.

“And now you’re just talking about Evie, you lovesick puppy.” Ryder throws a piece of grape at her and, just like earlier, she catches it with her mouth.

“Excuse me,” Gabrielle scoffed. “The lovesick puppy is Ben.”

“Hey!”

Mal laughs. “She’s not wrong.”

“Yeah…” Ben concedes, kissing her temple. He returns his attention to Gabrielle. “Lovesick wolf, then.” He continued to tease his sister.

Gabrielle still throws another grape at him.

“Stop wasting food, babe.” Evie slaps her arm lightly.

“I’m not. Ben ate them, no food wasted.” Gabrielle reasoned, chuckling slightly.

“Speaking of food, the four of us have dinner at the castle later.” Ben reminds Gabrielle and their girlfriends. “The limo will arrive at 5:30 to fetch us.”

After breakfast, Ben and Gabrielle were in their room, preparing their clothes for later.

“Hey, Bear…” Gabrielle called from her side of the room.

“Yeah?”

“How long again until my father and Dizzy arrive?”

Ben decided to bring those two to Auradon first for Evie and Gabrielle. There was a free room for the Big Bad Wolf in the dorms and no doubt Drizella’s daughter would be bunking with Evie and Mal. He was still settling arrangements of where the next few batches of kids would stay.

“Uh, about two weeks from now.” Ben answered the girl. “Why, Spot?”

Gabrielle bites her lip, thinking whether or not she should show him. She goes to her drawer and takes out the ring.

“Spot?”

She doesn’t say anything and tosses the item at him.

Ben catches it with ease. “Hey, this kinda looks like… No, wait, it is. But how?” He tilts his head and looks up at her. “Where’d you get it?”

“Father gave it after saving me from Uma and Harry.” Gabrielle tells him, holding her elbow with her other hand. “I don’t know what that means. I think he could’ve gotten it from one of the crew. Ryder and Lonnie guess that he could be _the_ pirate himself and turned into a wolf by an enchantress.”

“That’s quite a guess they have there.” He says, giving it a thought.

Gabrielle chuckled. “You got that right.”

“But they could also be onto something. The pirate was called Sea _Wolf_.”

“The dude is dead.”

“They didn’t really say if they found the body…”

His sister sits on her bed and sighs. “Let’s say that he is him, why keep it from me?”

“He was scared that you’ll see him differently?” Ben guessed, putting a hand on the nape of his neck as he gave her back the ring.

Gabrielle frowned, moving the item between her fingers. “I knew him as the Big Bad Wolf. Both are- were bad, but the pirate had a code. Unlike the other who just wanted to wreak havoc among people. Before he had me.”

“Hey, we can ask him when he gets here. I’m sure he’ll answer your questions.”

“We?”

Ben smiled. “Well, yeah. Unless you’d rather ask him with just the two of you?” He asks, sitting down beside her.

“We’ll see.” Gabrielle responds with a shrug before returning a smile to her brother. “But thanks, Bear.”

“Of course, Spot.” Ben says sincerely and gives the girl a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos or comment and tell me what you think! You can also reach me through email at croixantwolf@gmail.com or https://croissantwolf.tumblr.com/


	19. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Evie have the first cookie and Mrs. Potts has a little chat with the princess.

They were all out in the living room, sitting by the fire, and drinking hot chocolate after dinner. The smell of cookies baking from the kitchen caught Gabrielle’s nose.

“Is Mrs. P baking cookies?”

“Yes.” Belle smiled. “How did you know?”

Gabrielle said nothing and tapped her nose.

“Right.”

“I’ll go check if they’re done.” Gabrielle grinned as she stood up.

Ben scoffed at his sister. “You just want to get the first piece.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Well, you always get the last one. It’s only fair. Also, you still owe me one.” The princess reached her hand out to Evie. “Have the first cookie with me?”

“I’d love to.” Evie smiles as she takes her hand and follows her girlfriend to the kitchen.

“How’re the cookies, Mrs. P?” Gabrielle asks once she entered the kitchen.

The older woman took out a tray from the oven and put the cookies on the cooling rack. “Just in time for you, dear.”

“You are the best.”

“Ever the flatterer.” Mrs. Potts waved off.

“I’m only stating the truth.” Gabrielle said as she took the first cookie and broke it in half, handing the other half to Evie.

Evie had eaten a number of Mrs. Potts’ cookies before, but it never fails to delight her taste buds. “You really are the best, Mrs. Potts.”

Mrs. Potts laughed and patted the girl’s shoulder. “Thank you, dear.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes playfully at the older woman’s favoritism. “I think I’m getting replaced.” She teased, leaning on the counter.

“Hmm, I’m just happy the both of you are together.” Mrs. Potts smiled as she started putting cookies on a plate. “I always knew she was special.”

“How so?”

“You never took anyone for a date out there.” The older woman stated, remembering the young couple’s first date in the rock house. “Nor did you ever look at anyone like you do at her.”

Evie, though blushing, tilted her head at the two who were talking as if she wasn’t there.

Gabrielle started to blush as well, ducking her head before lifting it up again and looked at her girlfriend with a smile. Her expression soft yet bright, eyes twinkling, and just so in love.

“Yes, that look. Like a Christmas tree. Your eyes just hold a different twinkle with her.” Mrs. Potts told the princess, pointing at her face. She turns to Evie and winks at her before giving her the plate of cookies. “Bring this out before your girlfriend eats all of it.” The older woman whispered loudly.

“I know you wanted me to hear that.” Gabrielle rolled her eyes playfully again. “Thanks Mrs. P.” She says before they walk back to the living room.

They pass around the plate, talk, laugh, and take pictures. The three pairs played four rounds each of a few card games: Old Maid (Evie won thrice), Go Fish (Adam and Mal lost) and, of course, UNO (only two rounds for this because it lasted quite a while- her parents losing both rounds). During those card games, Belle found another competitive person in Evie.

Gabrielle took a short video of her mother and her girlfriend taking turns putting cards down in the pile or taking from the deck, eyes trained on the number of cards on the other’s hand, as they were the last two playing UNO. She uploads it with the caption: **Mom has met her match in competitiveness!**

They call it a night after a round of scrabble (Belle obviously won) and head upstairs to their rooms, except for the adults whose room is on the other wing. Ben and Gabrielle bring their girlfriends to their prepared room in the same hall as theirs and bid them goodnight before heading to their separate rooms just across each other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos or comment and tell me what you think! You can also reach me through email at croixantwolf@gmail.com or https://croissantwolf.tumblr.com/


	20. Author's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, unfortunately.

Hi! I apologize I haven't updated in a while. I've been completing documents and such (even until now, actually) for my travel and I'm in a different city. Unfortunately, the next chapters for this story are in my desktop at home and wasn't able to save on my hard drive before leaving. I'm returning on the 30th, but will be in the evening and I'll probably crash upon coming home. Hoping I don't, I'll be posting. But, yeah, you guys will just have to wait til the end of the month or the first week of December. Again, I'm really sorry.

Although, I am writing another story for another fandom (Supergirl). If I find the guts, I might put it up. Hopefully you'll like it and enjoy while waiting for this story's update. If I post the other story, that it.

UPDATE: I have posted the other story lmao.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355648/chapters/50866687>


	21. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke and Dizzy arrive in Auradon. Adam and Belle have a surprise for Elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Got back to my hometown less than two weeks ago and somewhat done the important stuff I was dealing with. Updated with Supergirl fic first before this since I had to read back then edit the file from my desktop. Hopefully I'll be updating this better alongside my Supergirl fic.

Like before, Ben had woken up early and left to make sure there were no last-minute problems. Gabrielle felt a little bit of déjà vu as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing different clothes, but the feeling of excitement and nervousness was there. She wore a plain black t-shirt under a maroon faux leather hooded jacket and instead of a skirt, she had cuffed denim skinny jeans along with black high-top shoes.

“Knock, knock.”

“Hi, love,” Gabrielle smiled at her girlfriend through her reflection as she saw the girl enter the room and took in what Evie was wearing. It was a simple royal blue collared dress with belted waist, mixed with some personal flair, and black open toe heels. Evie wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist once she was near enough and rested her chin on Gabrielle’s shoulder.

“Everyone’s downstairs.” The blue-haired princess tells her. “Mal and the boys are just waiting for you before the four of us get Dizzy and your father. Are you ready?”

Gabrielle nods her head slightly. “As I’ll ever be. I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Her lips curve into a nervous smile before turning around, so she’s facing the girl, and circles her arms around Evie’s shoulders. “You excited to welcome Dizzy?” She asks, despite knowing the answer. As the days got nearer, Gabrielle could see her girlfriend buzz with excitement and talked about the little girl in any chance she could.

“Very. I’m also excited for you to meet each other.” Evie grins at the princess. “Shall we?” She asks, slightly bobbing her head towards the door.

“We shall.” Gabrielle responds before giving each other a quick peck and lock up the room.

The two girls arrive at the courtyard where the rest of the Core Four, Ben, her parents, and Fairy Godmother are waiting along with a small welcoming crowd and the school band lead by Doug. Gabrielle gives a quick hi to everyone and glanced at their clothes. Fairy Godmother is wearing her light blue headmistress uniform. Mal and Belle are wearing purple, with some personal flair like Evie, and yellow sundresses with open toe heels. Jay wore something more casual, red and yellow varsity jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans with boots while Carlos had a somewhat similar outfit, but in monochrome and his jacket was short sleeved and closed. Adam has a navy-blue button down with khaki pants and brown shoes. Ben wore a blue button down, similar shade to Evie’s and rolled up his sleeves, with white fitted pants and black shoes.

“We’ll be back before you know it, Elle.” Jay told the girl.

“Relax.” Carlos smiles at her.

Gabrielle smiles back at the younger boy, though hearing that word doesn’t do much to calm her nerves. Instead she tells them to watch out for Uma.

“Don’t worry, they have me.” Mal responds with a grin as her best friend playfully rolled her eyes.

“I know.” The younger girl paused for a few seconds before lowering her voice. “But…if you can convince her to come back with you, please do.”

The blue-haired princess nodded her head and gave her girlfriend a half smile. “We’ll try.”

“Okay.”

The Core Four get in the limo, Jay on the wheel since the other boy isn’t of age yet even if he does know how to drive, and head towards the Isle of the Lost. As they wait for their return, Gabrielle tried to calm her nerves by having conversations with her family- specifically her parents. She told them a few things she learned in class, new trivia she read, Tourney, and Evie. She talked more about her girlfriend and plans of expanding her business and buying a place so she and Mal can have their dorm back.

Not long after, the black vehicle comes into view and the band starts playing their instruments and the welcoming crowd wave their flags and banners. Jay and Carlos get out of the limo first, opening the trunk to get the bags. Mal and Evie get out next, followed by Dizzy and Zeke. The young girl was dressed in colors, along with her hair that was tied in double buns. The older man had his hair slicked back and opted for a simple red shirt under brown leather with black ripped jeans and boots.

“Welcome to Auradon!” Ben announces, a broad smile on his face. Dizzy rushes to hug him in her excitement, causing him to chuckle and smile wider. “Looks like we have a hugger.”

Mal smiles warmly at her boyfriend as he hugs the young girl back. “Alright, Diz, calm down.” She says teasingly.

“Sorry!” Dizzy apologized. “I’m just really glad to be here.”

“It’s alright. The king actually likes hugs.” Gabrielle winked at her. She opens her mouth to add something when Dizzy moved to hug her as well. “Hello to you, too.” She laughs, wrapping her arms around the shorted girl’s frame.

Evie’s heart flutters at the sight and the young girl returns to her side once she lets go of the princess.

Zeke put his arms out to the side and smiled at his daughter. “Do I get a hug, too?”

“Father,” Gabrielle beamed and hugged the man.

“The kids gave me a heads up to not mention anything about the rescue.” Her father whispered in her ear. “I have missed you.” He grinned as they broke apart. He greets Fairy Godmother before bowing towards Adam, Belle, and Ben. “Your Majesties.”

The three gave him kind smiles and slightly nod their heads.

Carlos and Jay handed over the bags to their new arrivals. One small suitcase to Dizzy and a backpack to Zeke. Gabrielle gave a curious tilt at the size of her father’s bag, but set aside the question for later.

Dizzy points at the father-daughter duo with a confused face. “Huh?”

“Oh, Auradon knows I’m originally from the Isle and he is my father. I told them two weeks ago…” Gabrielle mirrored the girl’s expression. “I thought you guys had live coverage of the cotillion? Or at least news of what happened?”

“Oh, right,” Fairy Godmother spoke up. “Two of the satellites got damaged when Uma turned into an octopus. One of them was for the Isle of the Lost. It’s still being repaired or set-up again.”

The princess slightly frowned. “So, nobody there got to see any of our hopes for the Isle?”

“Not exactly, but we know good things are about to come.” Her father smiled. “Some guards announced the continuation of the program after we got the letters. A few guys came in to inspect the facilities and we already received better stuff from the recent shipment.”

“Good to know.” Gabrielle grinned.

His smile slowly turned into a teasing smirk. “But we did hear about your engagement during the red carpet. You finally got the rings out.”

Everyone started cheering and teasing the blushing couple.

“Father!” The girl exclaimed, nudging the man. “FG, you can jump in and talk about rules and curfew any time now.”

Dizzy looked up at Evie. “I’m still a little lost. Not about the engagement-”

“Promise rings.” Gabrielle corrected softly.

Ben chuckled at his sister’s blushing face. “You’re still ending up that road.”

“Shut up.” The girl mumbled, nudging him. “You and Mal are going first.” She whispered, feeling a tiny bit of joy when he started blushing. Gabrielle earned a slight nudge from Mal, apparently hearing her.

“-I’m really excited about that, but I meant the Princess and Zeke.” Dizzy finished, ignoring the bantering teenagers.

“We’ll explain later.” Evie responded with a small smile as she patted her friend’s back.

Fairy Godmother gave the same speech as she did the first time before leaving again along the band. Ben proceeded with giving them the tour and stopped in front of the statue. He was about to clap his hands when Adam stopped him.

“Let Elle do it.”

Gabrielle looked at him like he grew two heads. “Uh…what?”

Her dad ignored her expression, as with the others’, and nodded encouragingly instead. “Go on.”

The princess clapped her hands and gaped when the man turned into a beast. “Uh…what?” She repeated, her eyes locked on her parents since they were the only two who didn’t look surprised. “H-How?”

“We asked Fairy Godmother to make an exception for you.” Belle answered her daughter. “We should’ve done it a long time ago, but better late than never.”

Gabrielle clapped her hands again to see if it was really true. The statue turned back into a man. She said nothing and hugged her parents

Ben smiles at his family and continues speaking after a few more seconds. He shows Zeke and Dizzy around the school and the dorms, ending it back at the lobby.

“And that concludes our tour of Auradon Prep.” Ben clasps his hands together.

“Oh, I can’t wait to start school in a few days!” Dizzy says, her whole body buzzing with excitement.

Gabrielle puts a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “Don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”

“Our daughter’s right.” Belle says. “Adam and I don’t usually welcome the new transferees. But since both of you are Elle and Evie’s family, we decided to welcome you personally. Hence, the dinner tonight at the castle.”

Dizzy releases a squeal while Zeke smiles kindly at the woman. “Thank you, Belle. We’ll be there.”

“We will see you  _ all _ later.” Adam tells them before he leaves the building with his wife.

Ben leaves for a meeting while the boys leave for Swords and Shields practice. Gabrielle and her father bring the girls to their room first, answering Dizzy’s questions on the way. She and Zeke arrive at the spare room and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you guys think Elle's father only had a backpack with him?


	22. Are You The Pirate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Zeke talk. Questions are answered and good or bad news come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little hectic around here- still is, but here's an update! I'm really hoping I get to finish this fic because I've got a couple of ideas for the third movie fic :)

Gabrielle and Zeke were sitting on the sofa, the former showing him pictures of things and people on her phone. Gabrielle showed her father photos from her birthday, candid ones of strangers and people they knew, nature, buildings, food, hang-outs with her friends and family, dates with Evie, and even the recent almost-disastrous-cotillion. She would share stories about a picture from time to time.

“Reading all of this from your letters is one thing, having visuals is another. You really have an eye for photography.” Zeke told his daughter, smiling at the last few images on the screen before giving the phone back to her. “Well, now that I’m here and we’re all caught up, I’m sure you’ve got some questions for me.”

Gabrielle nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. Uh…the ring? Are you the infamous Captain Sea Wolf?”

There was a small pause before Zeke said one word. “Aye.”

Out of all the responses Gabrielle expected from her father, ‘aye’ definitely wasn’t in her list. Nonetheless, the answer made her chuckle and shouldn’t be much of a surprise to her. “Seriously?”

“Aye.” The man replied again, this time a smile creeping on his lips. “Sorry, I know it was a serious question, but I couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gabrielle rolled her eyes affectionately. “I probably would’ve done the same anyway. Really, though, are you the pirate?”

“Yes.” Zeke answered sincerely this time with a small nod.

The young wolf tilted her head. “How’d you go from a sea wolf to a land wolf?”

Zeke chuckled a little at her words. “Your dad isn’t the only one you know that the enchantress cursed.” He said, acknowledging Adam as Gabrielle’s other father. “Though pirate me- the old Sea Wolf- was more of a jerk than Adam was. I was a complete asshole back in the day. I was in the tavern having a good time when this old woman approached me.” His face becoming slightly furrowed as he racked his memory. “She was asking for help, but I wouldn’t help her because she didn’t have the money to pay me. The next day another one asks for help, this time a beautiful woman. I said yes. She then brings me to a more secure area to supposedly discuss things privately, but I was somewhat a sleaze back then and assumed differently…” Zeke cringed, as did his daughter, when he recalled his past self. “Anyway, um, she suddenly transformed into the old woman before turning back to the beauty that I was with. Since my pirate name was Sea Wolf, the enchantress decided to have fun with it and turned me to this creature. She cursed me and gave me 10 years to break it. If I could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, then the spell would be broken. Basically, same curse with your dad. In my case, instead of trying to break it, I just accepted my fate. Putting the ‘Big Bad’ in the Big Bad Wolf.”

Gabrielle sensed he was about to say more so she waited.

“The enchantress didn’t specify what kind of love it had to be, right? So, it need not be romantic. But even if I did try to break the curse…” The older wolf continued. “I still wouldn’t have succeeded because you were born years after the deadline, Hope.”

Gabrielle gave her father a watery chuckle. “We’re jumping to emotional territory now?”

“Full speed ahead.” He played along, though his voice cracked, making the two laugh a little.

“Okay, uh…why keep the pirate thing from me?” Gabrielle asked.

Zeke shrugged. “I don’t know.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I was scared? That you’d see me differently once you knew who I was.”

“Father, I knew you as the Big Bad Wolf. Well, more like read about you as him, but you get what I mean. He was way worse than the Sea Wolf.” Gabrielle pointed out. “Most importantly, though, I grew up knowing you as a changed man. Someone who’s thoughtful, caring, kind, loving, and so much more. A good person. A father. _My_ father. A far cry from the wolf- or wolves- you used to be.”

Tears gathered in Zeke’s eyes, prompting him to wipe them away before bringing his daughter in for a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Gabrielle returned the hug, just as tight as he was giving. They stayed like that for another minute more before pulling apart.

“I have one last question-”

“Why is my bag small when our house back in the Isle has a lot of things?”

“Yeah…”

“I can’t stay away from the Isle long.” Zeke said, confirming his daughter’s suspicions. “I know this makes me look like a shitty father after all of this, but-”

“You can’t abandon the kids.” Gabrielle sighed, somewhat understanding where her father is coming from. However, it doesn’t erase the hurt she’s feeling. “Them over me.” She grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth. “Sorry.”

The Big Bad Wolf shook his head, smiling ruefully. “Don’t be. I’m the one who should be apologizing. All you’ve ever wanted was for us to be together and now I’m here, but I can’t even stay long to be the father you deserve.”

“You took care of those kids for quite a while now, some even years. I get it.” Gabrielle shrugged halfheartedly. “It just sucks.”

Zeke wrapped his arms around his daughter again. “One day, the plans you and Ben have for Auradon and Isle will be achieved. We’ll all get there. Okay?”

“Okay.” Gabrielle mumbled on his shoulder.

“Do you want to hear good news?” Zeke asked when he pulled away, wiping the tears off Gabrielle’s face. “Or, what I hope you’ll agree is good news.”

“What?”

“Well…I’ve been seeing someone a few months ago.” Zeke said, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he started to ramble. “You know how we could just sense it? Like…we just _know_. You know? And I- There’s this certain feeling with her and it’s just…_right_. It feels right with her.”

Whatever hurt and anger Gabrielle felt disappeared the moment she saw her father’s smile and bright eyes.

“Seems like you found your soulmate.”

Zeke’s face beamed brighter. Wolves and their soulmates. He never thought he’d find his. Living in the Isle didn’t really give him much hope in that area. That was until he started helping out the pirates and met _her_. “Yeah? Is this what you feel with Evie?”

It was Gabrielle’s turn to beam, her eyes twinkling bright. “Every day.” She smiled softly. “So, do I know this soulmate of yours?”

Her father’s smile slightly faltered. “This is actually where you’d think if this was good or not…”

“Please don’t tell me it’s Ursula.” Gabrielle dreaded.

“No, gods no. No way in Hades would I date that sea witch.” Zeke quickly reassured, but his expression remained the same. “Though her daughter is friends with the son of the woman I’ve been seeing.”

Gabrielle only had two choices (that she knew of anyway): Harry or Gil. She kind of hoped it was Gil. Although Adam and Belle have history with his father, the teen didn’t seem that bad. In fact, he came off more like a puppy than someone threatening. Her hopes faded away as she remembered the way Harry was looking at her when they rescued Ben and how he was much gentler handling her than he did with her brother. However, Gabrielle wasn’t sure if her father told Harry or his mother about her.

“It’s Harry’s mom, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Zeke confirmed, internally preparing himself for whatever his young wolf’s reaction may be.

“What’s her name?” Gabrielle asked in a small voice.

Zeke did a little double take, wondering if he heard her correctly even with their enhance hearing. “Uh, Charlotte, but she prefers Charlie.” He answers after a beat.

A gentle smile appeared on Gabrielle’s face. “I can’t wait to meet Charlie one day.”

“You’re not mad?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “How could I be when just the thought of her brings a smile to your face? She’s your soulmate, father. I may not like Harry right now, and it may take a while for me to forgive him and his friends for what they did, but they still deserve another shot at a better life. By the way, did you tell Harry and Charlie the truth?”

“Charlie knows, but not Harry. Why?”

“Huh.” Gabrielle wondered if Harry did know the truth or his actions were because of something else. “It just seemed like he knew, judging by the way he was with me when we were rescuing Ben.”

Now it was Zeke who gave it a thought. “Maybe he figured it out? Harry’s actually smarter than he shows, y’know.”

“Maybe.” Gabrielle agreed.

“Anyway, what did I do to deserve an amazing daughter?” Zeke said, a wide smile gracing his lips as he opened his arms.

Gabrielle’s smile mirrored his, leaning into the hug. “Well, I do have an amazing father.”


End file.
